Her Favorite Guard
by ShinyBrightStar
Summary: What happens when a pretty drunk Clarke and the new young guard, Bellamy Blake, cross paths at midnight, after Unity Day celebration? Clarke, out of her mind, can't keep her hands off Bellamy, and he's doing everything he can to resist the beautiful girl... One-Shot turned into story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**So this idea was squirming in my head for a long time and I just had to let it out and here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy this :)**

Her Favorite Guard

Bellamy rubbed his eyes once more that night, trying to stay fully awake for his shift. He was one of the few guards volunteering for the night. The Unity Day was a special event and most residents of Ark wanted to celebrate it freely but Bellamy had no intention of celebrating something meaningless so he decided to work.

As he roamed the empty hallways at midnight, he thought about Octavia, probably talking their mother into letting her stay on the surface for a couple of more minutes. His heart ached with the thought and the fact that there was nothing he could do about it.

He heard a loud thud and rushed to the corner of the hallway only to see a girl on the floor. Apparently she had fell down but couldn't stand up. Bellamy watched as she tried to get a hold of the wall next to her but her hands were just moving in the air.

A realization hit Bellamy: she was drunk.

As she finally held her head up and he saw that she was just a teenager, he stepped towards her and held his hand out for her. She was looking at him strangely, probably processing what his gesture meant, and when she realized it was to help her, she put her hand in his and he helped her get up.

Good thing Bellamy didn't let go of her immediately because she tripped and fell in his arms. Bellamy swallowed and held her tight enough and then made her stand on her own feet. He whispered: "Hey, you're way too drunk…"

For a girl her age, being drunk was considered illegal and would lead her to have a trial. He knew he had to arrest her and let her process begin tomorrow but the way her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and her golden hair fell across her face, made him reconsider.

As Bellamy was weighing the wrong against the right, she was eyeing him up and down. She took in his combed dark hair, his muscular form hidden underneath the uniform and his long legs. Bellamy looked at her with his mind made up and saw her smirking.

He asked calmly: "What's your name?" She didn't say anything but took a step closer to him. Bellamy asked again: "Hey, will you tell me your name?" Her smirk grew wider as she took another shaky step towards him.

Bellamy's eyes focused on her lips and he couldn't help but gulp at the sight in front of him. Before he could figure out what was happening, she put her hands on his chest and shoved him against the cool metal wall.

Bellamy was shocked to feel her sudden strength but didn't protest as her face came close to his. He only prayed no one would pass that hallway anytime soon or he'd be in huge trouble. Right when Bellamy thought she was going to kiss him, she whispered quietly: "I'm Clarke."

The spell wore off all of a sudden and he gently pushed her off him but grabbed her arm, just in case. He took a deep breath and said: "Clarke, I'm Bellamy. I'm going to escort you home, alright?"

With the mention of home, her eyes widened in horror and she whined: "No! Please, no! I can't go home like this. My parents…" Bellamy sighed tiredly and offered: "What about your friend's house? You have any sober friend?"

She thought for a moment and whispered: "Wells." Bellamy smiled and said: "Great. So tell me, where does he live? I can take you there." Clarke shook her head fast and said: "No. He cannot see me like this. His dad shouldn't see me like this."

Bellamy frowned and said: "What does his dad have to with this? Come on, tell me where he lives." Clarke hushed him: "No! You don't know who he is." Bellamy let out a chuckle as she pouted her lips, hoping it would work on him.

He asked with a smirk: "Who is he? Huh?" Clarke whispered: "The Chancellor..." The smirk slowly faded away as he remembered hearing about Chancellor's son and his name was…

"Wells…" Bellamy whispered in realization and then asked: "You're friends with Chancellor's son?" Clarke nodded eagerly. Bellamy sighed once more and asked: "Where do you want me to take you, huh?" Clarke was silent and Bellamy added: "You know you should be arrested, right? I'm doing you a favor because you're young and stupid but if we wait around more than we already did, someone would see you and I would have my ass handed to me."

Right when he thought his words meant something to her, she burst out in laughter. Bellamy groaned as he realized she wasn't helping at all. With his hand around her arm, he led her in the opposite direction. Clarke asked as she was being dragged across the hallway: "Can we go to your place?"

Bellamy stopped suddenly and take a look at her. She was dead serious, although she had a little grin on her face. He shook his head and started walking again. She moaned: "Why not?" He blurted: "I live with my mom." Clarke pouted: "And is she opposed to helping a poor little girl?"

Bellamy didn't say anything in return. He knew there was no way in hell he could take her to their home. Octavia could sneak out any moment, and even drunk Clarke could notice there was two children living in that household.

He heard some noises coming from the next corner and stopped nervously. He took a look around, there was a little janitor closet next to them. She dragged Clarke behind him and locked both of them inside the dark closet.

With brooms and other garbage occupying most of the space, they were closer than necessary. Not that Bellamy minded that. The noises were getting louder, a bunch of teenagers were laughing, talking carelessly about Moonshine.

Bellamy was listening intensely until he felt a pair of hot lips on his neck and flinched. Clarke was kissing his neck, she was actually kissing his neck, the spot right beneath his Adam's apple. He hissed: "What the hell are you doing?"

He couldn't see her face clearly with little light getting inside, but he knew she was probably pouting. He heard her delicate voice: "You want me to stop?" Bellamy already knew the answer to that but he couldn't let himself get distracted by the beautiful drunk little girl attached to his body.

Another thought formed in his mind: she was just a little girl. She was probably sixteen, and he was way older than her to act irrationally. He didn't answer her question, but asked: "How old are you?" She seemed offended by the question but she answered: "I'm going to be seventeen soon."

Bellamy face-palmed himself mentally, she was only a year older than Octavia. She murmured: "Can we get out of here? Dark places creep me out." Bellamy waited for a moment and then opened the door and let her out.

Before his eyes could see perfectly in the light again, she was gone. Bellamy watched in horror as she ran off and he chased after her after a moment. She was running alright, for being drunk and all, but Bellamy was a better runner.

He realized all those hard training didn't go to waste as he easily caught her from behind and against her wild struggles, he managed to hold her in place. Her back was against his chest and as she was trying to get out of his grasp with loud groans, Bellamy let out near her ear: "I'm trying to help you, Clarke."

She finally calmed down and he carefully unwrapped his hands and let her go. She whispered a quiet 'sorry' and Bellamy rubbed his temples as he was thinking about what he should do about her. He knew his house was just a couple of hallways away but he couldn't let himself take her there. Too much was at risk.

Clarke seemed to read his mind: "I promise, I wouldn't make any sound to wake your mother. I don't have anywhere to go. Please…" Her pleas finally won him over and he grabbed her hand and led the way.

He missed the smirk on her face as he was carefully looking around, and then motioning for her to follow him. They finally reached Bellamy's small flat and he stopped before he opened the door.

He gave her a serious look and said: "You promised you wouldn't make any sound, remember?" She nodded and then brought her hand to her lips and motioned zipping them. Bellamy rolled his eyes and opened the door slowly.

His mother knew he was on duty that night, so he knew she wasn't expecting him and he had to be careful. The flat was dark and quiet and Bellamy almost sighed with relief. He grabbed her hand again and led her in and closed the door behind them.

He put his finger on his nose and Clarke nodded as she followed him to a room. Bellamy let her inside his small bedroom and locked the door. His back was turned to her as he listened for any sound proving his mother or Octavia had woken up but nothing came.

He turned around calmly but then his eyes widened as he saw her, lying on his bed, spreading herself comfortably. He gulped seeing her golden locks on his pillow, and her petite body writhing on his bed.

He walked to the bed and offered: "You should get some sleep." Clarke didn't say anything but she didn't close her eyes either. Bellamy said: "Clarke, you need to sleep it off, trust me." She didn't answer again and Bellamy hissed frustrated: "Whatever you want."

He turned around and went near his closet to find something to wear. He was damn sure he couldn't leave her alone in this condition and he couldn't get back to his shift so he better get out of the uniform. He picked up a dark blue shirt and went to leave the room to change that heard her low voice: "No!"

He turned around and raised his eyebrows asking: "So you talk now?" Clarke frowned confused: "Well, you said I shouldn't make any sound, remember? I was just listening to you." Bellamy was amused. He asked: "Then what did you mean by no?"

Clarke sat up slowly and said: "Don't change." Bellamy didn't say anything and she simply said: "I like your uniform..." He wanted to smirk, like all the times he caught a teenage girl staring at him with awe, but he couldn't. His breath was caught in his throat and his body felt hotter than usual.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was an adult and she wasn't even seventeen; on top of that, she was pretty drunk. He had to be the rational one in the situation.

"Okay." He said with his voice hoarse and went to leave the shirt in the closet and then walked up to her. She was grinning because he had listened to her and started taking off her thin jacket as she was staring into his eyes.

Bellamy swallowed hard as she threw the jacket not-so-carefully on the ground and lied back on the bed. Before he knew it, she was unbuttoning her silky shirt and Bellamy had to control himself not to ask loudly: "Clarke, what are you doing?"

She whined: "It's hot in here…" She successfully opened one of her buttons and went for the second one. Bellamy could see her cleavage clearly then and it took every ounce of self-control he had to take his eyes off it.

He rushed to her side and grabbed her hands in his. Clarke protested weakly and moaned: "Bellamy, please… It's too hot…" Bellamy sighed frustrated, knowing he had to stop a girl from undressing, in his freaking bedroom.

"It's not hot in here, Clarke. The temperature is normal. Come on, let me help you button up your shirt." Bellamy offered like an adult person he so badly wanted to act like. She shook her head but didn't make a sound.

Bellamy tried to reason with her: "Let's put it this way. I'm a stranger. I'm a boy. You shouldn't just take off your clothes in front of me, got it?" Clarke was silent for a moment and then smiled: "You're a good stranger."

Bellamy was proud of himself and he had every right to be. Who knew what the other guards would have done to her if they had founded her first? He didn't want to think about that.

He let go of her hands and she let them rest on her sides. Bellamy, knowing she was stable for now, lied down on the ground next to the bed and listened to her breathe steadily. When he thought he could get some rest, she rolled on the bed so she could face him.

Bellamy waited for her to say something but she just closed her eyes and with a small smile, let her hand hang from the bed. He knew she wanted him to hold it and he hesitated. There was no harm in holding her hand until she fell sleep, right?

He took her small hand in his own, making her smile grow wider. As he closed his eyes, he heard her say with a happy sigh: "Thank you, Bellamy. You're my favorite guard…" A wide smile appeared on his own face and he squeezed her hand gently.

The last thought on Bellamy's mind was what would happen tomorrow when she woke up in his bed? Would she remember anything? Would she be embarrassed? Would she leave him and his small house and never look back?

He knew all of that was possible, but he didn't want to think about anything anymore. He didn't care if she woke up and didn't even thank him. All he cared about was holding her hand until all worries erased from her pretty little mind and she fell sleep.

And he secretly hoped she would dream about falling in love with an attractive young guard who had saved her from her troubles. But maybe it was too much to ask for, wasn't it?

**So what did you think?**

**At first, I saw this only as a one shot, but now that it's finished, I'm seeing a future for it... But I only continue writing this if you're interested, at least lots of people...**

**Leave me a review, let me know what you thought about it, please :)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hello everyone!**

**I have to thank each and every one of you for supporting me. For reviewing, telling me to go on, for all the alerts. I can't even begin to explain how thrilled I was when I saw all this love towards this story and I just want you to know how appreciative I am. You guys are the best!**

**To the guest reviewers Guest, Wright, avery, and Guest: Thank you for the support. Bellamy and Clarke together _is_ magic! And I don't think I'll cover their time on earth in this story. Maybe a sequel?!**

**One of you commented that it was too OOC, but I don't necessarily think that. We have to remember that all this stuff is happening behind every tragic thing happening in their lives. Before Clarke's dad and Bellamy's mom are floated so she's just a normal teenager and he's just a boy with hormones!**

**Still, I'm open for any sort of criticism and I'll look forward to it. ;)**

**The second chapter is here, as you can see, and I hope it would satisfy you. I was slightly nervous about posting it. So please, be gentle!**

Chapter2_A Week From Hell

Her eyes widened as she felt the excruciating pain travel all over her head. It took a moment to realize what had happened to her. She wasn't being tortured, no, she was having a hangover.

Clarke closed her eyes quickly, not wanting to face her punishment. She knew her parents would be fantastically disappointed in her, in Clarke, the golden child. The thoughts actually made her headache worse and she gritted her teeth trying to block the pain.

She was in the middle of telling herself that everything would be fine and the pain would soon go away that she felt her fingers being slightly squeezed. Although she was experiencing her first hangover and she was incredibly confused, she figured out that someone was holding her hand.

Clarke carefully opened her eyes and in a single moment she noticed the ceiling wasn't the ceiling of her own room. She wasn't in her own room. She breathed deeply to calm herself down but it was useless. She was too afraid to look to her left and see the person holding her hand in his.

She knew it was a 'he' of course. The hand was rough, not much, but it was still there. And it felt larger than her own petite hand. She felt his thumb moving on the back of her hand carelessly, probably out of instinct so she came to conclusion that he was asleep.

She had no memory of what happened last night. She kept closing her eyes, opening them, but nothing came back to her. She gave up eventually and after another deep breath, she slowly turned to her left and her eyes landed on him. He was handsome.

His dark hair was neatly combed, not affected by the way his head was placed on the ground. He looked peaceful in his sleep, almost too innocent to believe and she noticed he was wearing a dark uniform, a guard's uniform.

She frowned and tried to put the two and two together. Did she meet a guard last night and went with him somewhere? She was not only feeling stupid for not remembering what the hell she had done the other night, but she felt extremely embarrassed.

Who knew what had happened? She thought for a moment about how her friends might judge her for going home with another boy. And of course the fact that she was drunk to begin with. She didn't have time to think about that yet.

She had to make up her mind. What was she supposed to do? Her brain couldn't function properly as the pain wasn't leaving anytime soon. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had decided that she had to leave, even if it meant not knowing what happened between them, ever.

She had to pull her hand away but though his grasp wasn't firm, she couldn't easily do it. She slipped each finger out carefully but grabbed his hand so it wouldn't fall on the ground. She slowly lowered it to the floor and left it there.

She looked for any sign of him waking up but there was none so she stood up and tried to tiptoe out of the room and never look back. Her hand was just an inch away from the handle of the door that a sleepy voice reached her ears: "Clarke, don't go."

She froze in her place but didn't turn around. She heard him get up with a low groan and gulped thinking about facing him, whoever he was. She had no other choice though, she had to get it over with and she knew that.

Clarke slowly turned around and her eyes met his and it was enough to bring back pieces of memories…

_"**Hey, you're way too drunk…"**_

_"**I'm Clarke."**_

_"**Can we go to your place?"**_

Her eyes widened as the pieces of puzzle slowly came together in her mind. She was still staring at him, the guard who apparently saved her ass. She opened her mouth to say something, thank him, but she didn't even know his name.

He smiled slightly like he read her mind and tilted his head asking: "You don't even remember my name, do you?" She shook her head guiltily and tried to ignore that his chuckle sent shivers down her spine. He continued: "I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake." She smiled and said: "Nice to meet you, Bellamy. I'm Clarke."

"I know. I wasn't drunk last night." He said in return, with a visible smirk on his face, and Clarke felt an urge to take her eyes off him. She shifted in her place uncomfortably and then let out: "So… What happened last night?"

She prepared herself for the worst but then Bellamy answered simply: "Nothing. You were too scared to go to your own home or a friend's house so after you asked me, I brought you here, my house." She nodded, suddenly feeling a rush of relief coming over her and she sighed.

Bellamy took a step closer to her and she took one back uncontrollably. He looked hurt all of a sudden and she felt guiltier than she had already felt. Clarke finally said: "Thank you for everything, Bellamy. I appreciate it. I really do."

He nodded without saying anything in return and left the conversation hanging in the air. She went to leave again but then Bellamy announced: "You can't go." Clarke looked at him strangely and asked: "What do you mean? I have to go home. My parents…"

He stepped towards her and whispered: "I don't want my mother to see you and…" She knew what he meant and whispered a quiet 'okay' and Bellamy went on: "I'll go and check if she's out and then you can leave, alright?"

She nodded and went back to his bed and sat on the edge of it quietly. He took one last look at her, and slowly unlocked the door and went outside. She looked around the room in silence and couldn't help but notice how small it was.

Her headache was still there in the background and she lied down on the bed to ease herself at least one bit but another flash of memories rushed to her…

_"**You want me to stop?"**_

_"**I like your uniform..."**_

_"_**_Bellamy, please… It's too hot…"_ **

She hit her head as hard as she could with her hand. She deserved that. What the hell had she done? She acted like one of those girls, the ones she used to judge all the time. She moaned quietly as she thought about what he might have thought about her.

The door opened and Bellamy walked in and said: "You can come out now." Clarke got off the bed quickly and didn't notice the look in Bellamy's eyes. She faced him with all the courage left in her: "Why didn't you tell me I tried to… that I acted…"

She couldn't finish her sentences but he had a pretty good idea of what she meant. She saw him lower his head and then heard him say in a serious tone: "I didn't want you to be embarrassed. Nothing happened so…" Clarke whispered, almost just to reassure herself: "Nothing happened…"

Bellamy said: "Hey, you should hurry before my mother gets back." Clarke nodded and slowly walked past him and left his bedroom behind. He was following her as she made her way to the door and walked out of his house.

She didn't know how to say goodbye to him, even if she had to thank him again or do something for him in return. She faced him out in the hallway and offered politely: "Thanks again, Bellamy. If there's anything I can do for you, do not hesitate to…"

"It's okay." He responded quickly, not letting her finish her words. Clarke felt disappointed somehow, she wanted to make up for what he had done, but apparently he didn't want that. She stood there awkwardly for another moment and then said: "I think I should go now… Take care."

Bellamy was silent as she turned around and started walking away from him. He felt something was inside his throat, blocking all the Oxygen. He didn't know what was happening to him, why he was feeling that way, but he knew there was nothing he could do about the situation.

**But maybe it was too much to ask for, wasn't it? **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven days. Seven days had passed before he could properly count them. He went to his bedroom to get some rest and before lying on his bed, he went to smell her jacket that she had left behind, for the hundredth time that week. Her scent was intoxicating, at least what was left of it anyway.

As he was trying to get some sleep, her face came to his mind again. Her mischievous eyes, her intriguing smirk, her hot lips on his neck. He gulped thinking about what would've happened if he hadn't stopped her when she kissed his neck.

He stared at the ceiling long enough to feel sleepy and as he was drifting off, he imagined her, thinking about him.

But even poor little Bellamy knew that, that was impossible…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke was lying in her big comfortable bed and was preparing herself to fall asleep. She turned to her side and her hand hung from the bed. And then there he was again, in front of her, smiling, holding her hand and taking care of her.

Clarke shook her head, trying to remove him from her thoughts, but she was hugely unsuccessful. He was all she could think about at nights and for a week, he was the reason behind her lack of sleep.

She knew it was stupid. She knew she didn't even know him. For God's sake, she didn't even completely remembered him but she wanted him. She wanted to get to know him, she wanted to see him, and she wanted to…

Clarke's heart started beating faster, as she thought about kissing his neck. God, she felt less ashamed than she felt when she first remembered what she had done. And she knew it was wrong. Everything about the situation was wrong. She was never attracted to 'wrong' before and she was surprised to learn it felt like such a rush.

Her eyes became heavy as the moments passed by and she was slowly falling asleep as she was thinking about the attractive young guard who had saved her from her troubles. Could he still have her jacket, maybe in his closet, sniffing it once in a while to remember that mysterious girl who he took to his bedroom?

Maybe there was something more there, something she just had to have the courage to explore. Right before her eyelids closed, she promised herself to be brave, enough to look for him and maybe tell him how she felt…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy was watching his little sister dance around playfully and a smile was placed on his tired face. Octavia was singing to herself and moving around gracefully, making Bellamy wonder where she had learned to do that.

Their mother was hard at work, not really paying any attention to her. Octavia lived for attention though, so she moved to Bellamy. She gestured for him to get up but he just chuckled. Octavia whined: "Come on Bellamy! I'm bored!" But when she tried to make him stand up, he simply grabbed her hand and whispered: "If I catch you…"

Octavia ran away from him, giggling hard, and he chased after her all around the house. Their mother snapped suddenly: "Quiet. I'm trying to work." Octavia's smile faded and Bellamy's turned into a straight line.

Right then, a knock on the door made all three of their heads look directly at the entrance. Silence filled the room for just a quick moment and then the drill started. Octavia jumped under the floor and Bellamy closed the lid on her.

He gave her mother a reassuring look and went calmly to the door. He took a deep breath and prayed the day her mother had warned him all these years about, hadn't come yet.

He opened the door in a swift motion and stared at the person who was standing behind it. The world around him faded as he saw her angelic face. She was smiling brightly at him, her curly hair tamed tightly behind her head.

"Bellamy?" Her voice brought him out of his daze, making him sure this wasn't one of his wild dreams. He blinked a few times and then heard his own throaty voice: "Clarke?" She tilted her head asking: "Is this a bad time?"

He shook his head so fast, he felt like it was going to fall off his body. He stuttered: "Wh What are you doing here?" He was foolishly waiting for a dreamy response. Maybe she couldn't stop thinking about him? Maybe she wanted to see him again?

"Umm… Did I leave my jacket here?" Clarke asked, hesitantly, not knowing how to begin. She noticed his expression changed quickly and realized it was the wrong thing to say. His eyes darkened somehow as he whispered: "Yes. I'll go get it for you."

He went to go inside that her hand grabbed his arm tightly and it burned him like nothing else. She said quietly: "I'm not here for the jacket." Bellamy turned around and asked: "Then what are you here for?" Clarke let go of his arm, too sudden for either of their likings.

Clarke opened her mouth but before she could say something, Bellamy's mother's voice reached both of their ears: "Bellamy? Who is it?" Bellamy took a look at Clarke and then turned his head towards the door and said: "A friend of mine. I'm going out."

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him and stood in front of Clarke. She took in his appearance as he did so. He was wearing casual clothes and she had to admit he probably looked good wearing anything.

Bellamy was still waiting for her to say something but Clarke felt like she was paralyzed. She had practiced her speech so many times, she thought she knew it by heart but as she stood in front of him, she felt like all those words were just thrown in the trashcan of her mind.

She took her eyes off him and stared at her shoes saying: "I just came to see how you were doing… I don't know… Maybe I shouldn't have come here…" She was preparing herself to leave and there was nothing he could do.

He was such a coward, he couldn't just say what he wanted to say. He wanted to admit to her that he couldn't stop thinking about her, he wanted to take her hand, smell her hair, maybe, just maybe, kiss her…

She was already walking away with her head down, cursing herself for embarrassing herself in front of him again. If she didn't have the guts to talk to him, why the hell had she come there?

Suddenly, Bellamy started running towards her and in a quick moment he reached her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She was surprised by the action and almost stumbled in his arms, not that she minded that.

They were too close, dangerously close, and it was making her nervous. He gathered his courage and confessed: "I want to see you… again…" She was staring at him blankly, comprehending his words slowly as he was preparing himself for a rejection of a lifetime.

She smiled from ear to ear to his surprise and it made his heart beat faster than it already did. She opened her mouth and her delicate voice reached his ears: "I very much like that…"

Bellamy couldn't believe it. Everything still felt like one of his dreams but the warmth of her breath on his face was as real as breathing was to him. He grinned uncontrollably and asked: "Tomorrow, grand hall, at eight?" Clarke stepped away from him, although her body was telling her not to and replied with a mischievous yet innocent smirk: "It's a date…"

Bellamy watched as she walked away from him, just like she did a week ago. This time he wasn't suffocating, no, he felt like he had never breathed that calmly before. He couldn't stop smiling as he went back inside and ignored the questionable look his mother gave him.

He went to his own room and closed the door behind him. He went straightly to his closet, grabbing her jacket, sniffing it and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

Maybe it wasn't too much to ask for after all…

**What do you think guys?**

**Please leave a review for me, so I would know if I'm on the right path...**

**Love,**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hi!**

**I'm back again!**

**Apparently I can't stop typing this story...**

**Thanks again for all the support...**

**Thanks to the guest reviewers Fan100 and Wright. And Wright, you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for them! ;)**

**And before I forget, I have another 100 story called Save Me. You should check it out ;)**

**The song used in this chapter is "Halo" by Beyonce. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter3_Halo

Bellamy almost stumbled into his partner as he realized he was heading straightly to a wall. He dodged it perfectly and heard him say: "Woah, Blake! What the hell is going on with you?" Bellamy gave him an ashamed look and whispered: "Lot of thoughts on my mind."

He was damn right about that. All he could think about for the past 14 hours was Clarke. It was just ten in the morning but he felt like he should've ditched work and went to get ready. He mentally reassured himself that he wasn't a girl and it took him like five minutes to get dressed.

His partner, Derek, pushed: "Is this about a girl?" Bellamy didn't say anything so Derek just assumed. He smirked and patted his back saying: "Finally! So who is this special girl that turned my player partner into a pile of jelly?!"

Bellamy frowned at him, but only for a moment, and then as they walked through hallways, he started talking: "We just met. I don't know her that much. We have a date tonight though…" Derek nodded his head and asked: "Do you want my advice?"

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at him, and Derek grinned in return: "Hey, I'm married to someone way hotter than me! You should take my advice!" Bellamy rolled his eyes and went to say something that their supervisor approached them.

They were silent until he passed and after paying their respects to him, they continued walking. Bellamy whispered: "What is it anyway?" Derek gave him a serious look: "Just don't be yourself." Bellamy pushed him to the side and he almost hit a wall.

Bellamy shook his head as Derek burst into laughter. He was already nervous enough about the whole thing, and Derek had just made it worse. He tried not to think about her or their date for the rest of the day but he knew he was going to fail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke shook her head as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't possibly go out with him looking like that. She stripped out of the dress and sat on the bed, looking at the mess around her, piles of clothes were scattered everywhere.

She had went on dates before, and yes, she had wondered about what to wear. But it was different this time. She had never felt this nervous before. Imagining him, showing up handsome and charming, and she showing up, looking like shit, made her even more nervous than she already was.

Someone knocked on her door and she yelled: "I'm changing clothes, dad!" The door opened and her mother walked in with an amused look on her face. She took in the mess before her and raised her eyebrows.

Clarke blushed and said: "I'm going out tonight." Abby walked to the bed and sat down next to her asking: "Really? With who?" Clarke hesitated for a moment. Their parents didn't know anything about the incident and they didn't have to either.

"Just some guy." Was her final answer and she tried to look cool about it. Abby put her hand on her bare thigh and said: "Honey, you look beautiful, no matter what you wear." Clarke hugged her with a smile and whispered: "Thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavia walked in his room just as he was pulling his shirt off and putting on a new one. She giggled and asked: "What are you doing?" Bellamy turned around and frowned: "How many times do I have to tell you? Knock first."

Octavia rolled her eyes and jumped on his bed, challenging her older brother to a staring match. Bellamy sighed and sat next to her. He said in a serious tone: "I'm going on a date tonight." Octavia gasped and asked: "You?"

Although she was never out of their small house and she had no experience whatsoever but she knew Bellamy wasn't a boy who dated girls. She remembered him not coming home some nights and when she'd ask where he was, he would change the subject immediately.

Octavia watched him, wide eyed, as she could practically see sweat forming on his forehead. Bellamy asked: "Are you surprised?" Octavia nodded and got up to check his closet and finally picked a grey shirt and handed it to him, saying: "Wear this, it looks good on you."

Bellamy gave her an appreciative smile and ruffled her hair before she could get out of sight. Octavia groaned and hit his arm before walking out, cursing him under her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He took a look at his watch and saw it was only two minutes to eight. The grand hall was already crowded, full of noises. He took a look around but didn't see any sign of her. He ran a hand through his hair, careful not to mess it up, though.

He took a look at his watch once more and saw it was a minute past eight. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall. Just as he was getting comfortable, he saw her walk in and his breath caught in his throat.

She looked insanely beautiful. Her hair was loose around her face and she was wearing jeans and a simple blue shirt. She was looking for him, moving her head to get a hold of the crowd. He waited patiently until her head turned to his direction and she saw him.

Clarke's eyes lit up at the sight of him, goofy grin, grey shirt and jeans. She thanked her mom mentally once more for making her wear casual clothes. She walked up to him, smiling as he pulled away from the wall and made his way to her.

"Hey." Was his line opener and he made a mental note to hit his head when she was not around. Clarke's smile grew wider and she said: "Hey." They stood, in the middle of the crowd, looking silently at each other.

Bellamy finally took his eyes off her and said insecurely: "So, I know this might not be your thing, but I was thinking about taking you to the old game room." Clarke's eyes widened and she let out a giggle: "Are you kidding? I love the game room!"

Bellamy grinned uncontrollably and gestured for her to walk ahead and then he followed her. They walked quietly to the end of the hall and made a left turn where the game room was. Bellamy put his hand on the small of her back and led her inside, but didn't notice her shiver.

Clarke asked: "So, which one?" Bellamy looked at her and asked: "Air hockey?" Clarke bit her lip excitedly and exclaimed: "My favorite!" Bellamy pointed a finger at her and said mockingly: "You're going down, Clarke."

She pushed him gently and said: "Please! They call me Clarke-Air-Hockey around here! Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Bellamy chuckled and after they both positioned themselves at the two ends of the table, he pushed its button to get the game going.

As time went by, Bellamy realized Clarke wasn't exaggerating, not one bit. She was in fact kicking his ass and she wasn't humble about it either. After every point she took from Bellamy, she would do a little victory dance and he would stare at her with wonder.

"Last point, not that it matters to you, you're way behind." Clarke trash talked him with a wide smirk and Bellamy just rolled his eyes. Neither of them was giving in and the puck kept moving up and down, until Bellamy's eyes caught a glimpse of her lips, pressed with concentration.

And that was when he got lost in her and then came back to his senses by her loud shout: "Yes!" He looked at her jumping around like a little kid and his heart ached thinking about how his sister couldn't experience any of this.

Clarke walked to him and asked with a wide grin: "What is it? Are you a sore loser?!" Bellamy answered with a grin: "Not at all. You are amazing, I give you that." Clarke shrugged confidently and gestured like she was cleaning dust off her shoulders.

Bellamy felt a sudden urge to kiss her right there and then, until both of them would be in critical need of Oxygen. Clarke's eyes were on him, sparkling, and he had to stop himself before making a move. He didn't want to scare her off.

Clarke, on the other hand, was wondering if he would kiss her. She was yearning for it to happen, to get a taste of Bellamy Blake, the handsome and kind boy who wouldn't leave her dreams at night.

Bellamy asked: "So, another round of Air Hockey or something that I'm actually good at?!" Clarke laughed and took a look around and asked: "Like what?!" Bellamy thought for a moment and offered: "Darts?"

"I've never played Darts…" Clarke started and Bellamy cut her off: "Whatever you want." Clarke smiled innocently and said: "I was going to say, I'd like you to teach me." Bellamy bowed a little bit to gain a chuckle from her: "With pleasure."

They moved to the dartboard and Bellamy pulled off a few darts off it and walked back until a certain distance. He showed the dart to Clarke and explained: "You simply take the dart and point it at the board, preferably at the center, and then you throw it."

Clarke watched as he threw the dart expertly and it hit the center like it was nothing. She moved next to him and said: "Alright, my turn." Bellamy gave her a dart and watched with a grin as she was examining it. She finally got a firm hold on the dart and threw it towards the board but it hit the wall and fell on the ground.

Clarke groaned and turned to Bellamy: "You seemed to do it fairly easy." Bellamy smirked and said, imitating her: "They call me Bellamy-Darts around here! You shouldn't compare yourself to me!"

Clarke pouted, like the time she was forcing him to take her to his place and it took everything in Bellamy not to put his lips on hers and make the pout go away in an instant. He stepped closer to her calmly and positioned himself behind her and said: "Let me show you how it's done."

He gave her another dart and before Clarke knew what was going on, her back was pressed to his chest, and he was holding her hand firmly in the air. Her focus on the dartboard faded as Bellamy sniffed her hair and sighed quietly. Her heart was racing quickly, she felt like she was having a heart attack.

Bellamy went to instruct her, but the words just couldn't make their way out of his mouth. He was too caught up in her golden hair right under his nose and her familiar scent. The scent that drove him crazy for a whole week, the only thing he had left of her.

She heard his throaty voice: "Your angle is weak. Move your hand a little bit to the right." Clarke did so and tried desperately to stop her hand from shaking. His hand squeezed hers gently and he whispered in her ear: "Throw."

Clarke used all the strength left in her and threw the dart to the board and to her surprise, she hit the bull's eye. She felt herself fill up with joy and turned around to come face to face with Bellamy. His eyes were sparkling as he was looking at her, breathless and in his arms.

Before he could even move his face close to hers, a voice stopped him: "Clarke?" Bellamy saw a young boy, probably her age, eyeing them with a frown. She snapped out of her haze and turned to look behind.

"Wells, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked with a smile and Bellamy realized who he was. The Chancellor's son was standing in front of him and he was his date's friend. Bellamy turned his attention back to the boy as he said: "I was tired of studying so I came to chill out a little bit."

Clarke nodded and as she felt Bellamy's hand on her back, probably signaling something to Wells, she introduced them: "Wells, this is Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Wells, my best friend." Bellamy smiled at the boy brightly, clearly happy to know he was already friend-zoned and he didn't need to worry about him.

The boys nodded at each other and then shook hands politely. After a moment of silence between the trio, Wells said awkwardly: "So… I'll leave you alone now." He went off to one of the tables and started playing.

Both of them knew the moment was passed and there was no going back to it. Bellamy sighed and asked: "Do you wanna get out of here?" She nodded but then said: "I'm gonna throw one more, on my own."

Bellamy gave her the last dart and waited to see how she would do. She relaxed her body and tried to stand the way she did when she was pressed against Bellamy's chest. She eventually threw the dart and it didn't hit the center but it didn't hit the wall either.

Clarke whined: "I don't get it…" Bellamy chuckled and as he led her away from the board, he said cockily: "You need me, princess!" Clarke turned to look at him and asked: "Princess?!" Bellamy shrugged and said honestly: "It suits you."

A little smile formed on her lips and then she asked: "So, where to now?" Bellamy grinned and said: "It's a secret." Clarke narrowed her eyes at him but he only laughed and then it happened. He took her hand in his and led her out of the hall. With their hands intertwined, Clarke sighed and studied his face as they kept walking. He looked calm but she could see that hint of playfulness in his eyes.

Her heart beat faster as she realized where he was taking her. Right outside of the grand library to the left, instead of cold metal, a huge window was put. The infinite space could be seen clearly from there. It was the only magical place on the Ark, the only place she was willing to stay in forever.

And Bellamy had taken her there.

**Remember those wall I built**

**Well, baby, they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

They silently reached the window and got lost in the space right outside the thick glass. Bellamy took his eyes off the stars and stared at her. Her eyes were focused and it felt like she was absorbing everything she was watching.

Without looking at him, Clarke whispered: "I can't believe you brought me here…" Bellamy smiled proudly and asked: "Do you like it here?" She finally turned to face him and said: "I practically spent every day of my life here. It's my spot."

**I found a way to let you win  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**

Bellamy took a step closer to her and heard his own voice, coming out as a whisper: "Maybe it can be our spot…" Clarke's breathing turned heavy as she whispered back: "Maybe it can…" Bellamy knew there was no stopping then.

**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out **

His head came down and Clarke's eyes closed, and his lips finally touched hers. Something exploded in both of their minds and electrified their bodies. He slowly moved his lips on hers, torturing her and himself at the same time.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

The kiss should've been epic and he knew that. His hand grabbed her right cheek and Clarke leaned in happily as her hand clutched to his waist. His tongue entered her mouth and it earned him a soft moan, making him sweat slightly.

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

The kiss was slowly heating up, out of his control, out of her control, and it was burning them inside out. As their tongues touched, Bellamy felt like he was going to fall down at any moment but Clarke was holding on to him tightly.

Clarke didn't know how many minutes the kiss lasted. She honestly couldn't tell. The only thing that mattered was the strange new feeling he was making her experience. She couldn't put a finger on what was so different about him or about the kiss that made her lose her mind.

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light**

His free hand was traveling down her back, massaging it carelessly and she responded by moving her hand from his waist up to his chest. She put her hand on where his heart was supposed to be and in the middle of her mind catching fire, she felt his heartbeats underneath the palm of her hand.

**I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again**

Bellamy knew it was time to pull away, to give both of them some time to recover, and it was killing him. He slowly started to pull away though and Clarke protesting with a throaty groan wasn't helping anything.

Her eyes popped open and stared into his own. He felt like he was having a fever all of a sudden but the weight of her hand on his heart made him cool down. He pulled his hand away from her face and put it gently on her own.

**Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out**

Clarke felt like she was melting away, his hand on hers, on his beating heart. Although she felt lightheaded and out of focus, as he gave her hand a squeeze, she could swear his heart skipped a beat.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

Bellamy opened his mouth after catching his breath: "That was…" And Clarke completed: "…Amazing." He nodded with the brightest smile he could manage and she felt like the whole hallway lit up. No, she felt like the whole Solar System got a little brighter that moment.

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

"Thank you…" She murmured, out of the blue and Bellamy asked obliviously: "For what?" Clarke blinked a few times, taking the moment in and storing it in the back of her mind alongside her other precious memories: "For being the best stranger I've ever met…"

**I can feel your halo…**

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Don't forget, I'm waiting for your reviews, I rely on them...**

**Love,**

**S**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hi!**

**Here's chapter 4 everyone!**

**A continuous thanks to my guest reviewer Wright: you are awesome ;)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave me your thoughts...**

**HERE WE GO:**

Chapter4_Heaven

"So, tell me a little about yourself. You do realize I don't even know your last name?!" Bellamy broke the silence eventually. They were sitting at 'their spot' staring at the stars in front of them. Clarke was resting her head on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her waist securely.

Clarke looked up at him and asked shocked: "You don't?" He shook his head and she said with a grin: "Being a guard and all, I thought you already knew my grandparents' names!" Bellamy laughed out loud and said: "Well, I'm not allowed to run a security check on someone, yet…"

Clarke chuckled and said: "I'm Clarke Griffin." Bellamy smiled: "And I'm Bellamy Blake. Nice to meet you!" Clarke giggled and said mockingly: "Real nice to meet you!" Bellamy kissed the top of her head and Clarke turned her gaze back to the stars with a happy sigh.

She went on: "I'm a medical apprentice by the way." Bellamy said: "That's impressive." She smiled and said: "Well, I work under my mother's supervision so it's not that fun." Bellamy chuckled and said: "I think you could live. Hey, I can't believe I'm going out with a doctor!"

Clarke shook her head and said: "I'm not a doctor yet." He whispered before grabbing her chin and gently moving her head towards his: "Technicality..." Clarke closed her eyes and felt his lips burning her own and wrapped her free arm around his neck.

Bellamy couldn't have waited longer to kiss her again and the way she was responding, apparently so couldn't she. As Bellamy was exploring her mouth, her fingers were playing with his smooth hair. She leaned more into him and Bellamy's arm tightened around her waist.

He pulled away, almost too soon, and whispered: "Believe me, if it was up to me, we would never stop doing this, but the curfew time is getting closer." Clarke looked at him, with a little blush, and it took a moment to realize what he had just said.

She nodded and with a smile, he took her hand and they both stood up. Clarke asked: "Can't I pass as eighteen?!" Bellamy titled his head with a grin and then shook his head, chuckling as he saw her disappointment.

They started walking and Bellamy asked with a serious tone: "So, don't you have any problem with… my age?" Clarke asked: "I don't even know how old you are, but you can pass as eighteen, don't worry." Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chuckled along with her.

"Seriously, though." He pushed and Clarke gave up: "Well, I don't think you're older than twenty-three, right?" He answered: "I'm twenty-two… and you're sixteen." Clarke frowned and said: "I'm going to be seventeen soon. And no, I don't care. You're not that much older."

Bellamy didn't see her smile and said, looking ahead: "I bet your parents would disagree when they see me." Clarke stopped walking and grabbed his arm, making him look at her: "Look, I may be young and still forced to follow curfew, but I make my own decisions. I like you, I'm not gonna throw all this away just because they might think you're a bit old."

Bellamy couldn't stop kissing her, he just couldn't, so he pressed his lips against hers for the third time that night. His hands was just starting to rest on her back that she pulled away saying: "Seriously man, curfew time!"

He nodded and shook his head and watched as a smirk formed on her lips. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, and asked: "So where is your house?" Clarke offered: "I can go all by myself." Bellamy frowned and said: "I'm a gentleman, Clarke. I should escort you back to your house and kiss you at your door." Clarke bit her lower lip and led him to one of the hallways leading to her place.

She asked: "So how did you become a guard?" He shrugged and said: "It was the only thing my mother wanted me to do. She thinks guards have crazy advantages. It didn't have any, except meeting drunk beautiful girls at midnight!"

Clarke pushed him and asked with her eyes narrowed: "Girls?!" Bellamy squeezed her hand and said: "Did I say girls?! I meant girl. One girl." Clarke pointed a finger at him: "Better be just one girl, Blake!" Bellamy couldn't help but laugh out loud and hold her close as they walked for a couple of more minutes.

He noticed she was living in one of those big houses at far end of the ship, those who belonged to a small portion of the citizens. Her mother was a doctor and she was friends with Chancellor's son. He had already figured they must have been one of those people, those he spent all his life despising, the privileged.

He didn't want to let it get to his head, he really didn't, but it was creeping inside of him and he couldn't stop it. Her parents would probably see him as what he really was. A nobody. A useless boy who magically turned into a guard with the help of his mother.

He almost didn't notice Clarke wasn't moving anymore. He jumped out of his thoughts and faced her with a smile. Clarke pointed at the door and said: "So this is it…" Bellamy pressed his lips and then said: "I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did." She said, rubbing her hand on his arm, making him weaker than he already was. "So…" Bellamy muttered and then started to step backwards. He saw disappointment in her eyes and then remembered how he should've behaved.

He hit his head and then exclaimed: "Shit, I forgot. Do you want to go out again?" Clarke broke into laughter at his behavior and whispered: "I thought you'd never ask…" Bellamy walked closer and in a swift motion, kissed her, just like he had promised earlier.

Clarke was never this happy. No, she couldn't remember a single moment. Not even when she got an A+ on a Biology test or ate a piece of chocolate with Wells or predicted the sickness of a little girl. Nothing compared to that moment, that night, nothing compared to him.

The door opened all of a sudden and Bellamy pulled away in a hurry. He looked at the man staring at them with shock and just a bit of amusement in his face. He noticed Clarke was blushing as she said: "Hey, dad." Bellamy told himself to be cool and then said in his guard voice: "Hi, sir."

Clarke's father nodded at him and then gave a look to her daughter. Clarke bit her lip saying: "Dad, this is Bellamy." Bellamy offered the man his hand, and he shook it with a polite smile and said: "I'm Jake." Bellamy offered: "It is great to meet you, sir."

Jake pressed on the only matter on Bellamy's mind: "I think you're old enough to call me Jake." Bellamy nodded but didn't say anything so Jake went on: "Thanks for walking Clarke home. Do you wanna come in?"

He looked at Clarke, to get a signal from her, but she was only smiling at her dad. Bellamy gave Jake a polite smile and said: "Sure, if I'm not a bother." Jake walked in and said: "No, not at all. Come on in." Bellamy let Clarke walk in first and then followed her inside.

As he guessed, their house was huge, way bigger than his own. He followed Clarke and sat down on one of the sofas uncomfortably. Jake said: "I'm going to let Abby know we have company." He walked to one of the rooms and Clarke whispered in a hurry: "I'm so sorry. This is probably not what you expected from tonight."

Her words snapped him out of his thoughts and with a smile, he said: "It's alright. And don't worry, I won't tell them I saw you when you were drunk. A real meet-cute!" She hit his arm and he groaned playfully but she couldn't say anything as her parents walked in.

Bellamy stood up as he saw Clarke's mother walk in and so did Clarke. Bellamy knew her of course, Abby was one of the best doctors on the Ark, and she even had treated him a year ago. He just wondered why he didn't remember her when Clarke mentioned her last name. It probably had something to do with how close she was sitting next to him.

Abby nodded at him with a smile but he could tell her smile was different than Jake's. Jake gave him a sincere smile while hers was more like a 'you're the one dating my daughter? Not for long…' smile.

They all sat down in front of each other and Bellamy thought the silence was going to suffocate him soon until Jake started: "So I see the date went very well…" Bellamy looked down shyly and Clarke gave her father a look and Abby looked at them suspiciously, not knowing what went on before she entered the room.

The question finally slipped out of Abby's mouth: "So how did you meet?" Bellamy figured Clarke probably wasn't the best liar, but he knew his way around the task very well. He started: "We met at the game room." And Clarke nodded at his words.

Abby pressed her lips and he could tell she wasn't satisfied but before she could say anything, Jake offered: "Do you want anything to drink?" Bellamy shook his head and said: "No, thanks. I think I should be going." Jake frowned but Bellamy swore he saw Abby smile a little.

He stood up and went on: "Hopefully, I will see you again soon enough." Jake stood up, smiling and shook his hand again. Bellamy offered his hand to Abby and saw her hesitation but she eventually shook his hand with an unreadable expression on her face. Bellamy took a quick look at Clarke and she waved her hand with a playful grin.

He walked out as three of them escorted him to the door and after saying a simple 'have a good night' he left and the door of Griffins house was shut. Bellamy could hear Jake's voice: "Nice job, Clarke!" Bellamy smirked and then heard her yell: "Dad!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Bellamy said and patted Derek's shoulder before walking off. A silly grin was forming on his face as he was thinking about the night before. To his complete surprise, everything went quite well.

Bellamy had never thought he would finally feel like this. His whole body was feverish, constantly, and her face would not leave his mind. It was like what he had once read in one of those novels in the library, the ones he had mocked and labeled 'cheesy'.

He had to admit, she was young, way too young to be able to decide what was really good for her. And the worst thing about the situation was that Bellamy didn't even know if he was the 'wrong' or 'right' decision for Clarke.

She was different than him, she was raised differently. When he was sixteen, he was too busy stealing chocolate for Octavia or going to the library to memorize stories to tell her later so she wouldn't complain about sleeping under the floor again. All his life, he had to bite his tongue before speaking, analyzing what he was going to say to people so he wouldn't expose their little secret.

He tossed those thoughts aside as he reached the infirmary. Derek's shift that day was to visit the general hospital and lab of the Ark but Bellamy asked him to switch shifts with him so he could surprise Clarke.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked in confidently. As usual, everyone was busy working, with their heads on papers or running around in white coats. He scanned the room but there was no trace of her.

He sighed thinking maybe she didn't come in that day. He walked around, nodding to a few nurses, checking that everything was in place. He opened the lab door and walked in, searching the huge place, doing his boring job. No one was there so he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Out of the blue, her voice made him jump: "Annie, it was just a scratch, alright? Just try not to open up the bandage until tomorrow, promise?" He saw her standing next to a little girl, seated on one of the beds.

The girl nodded and said: "I promise, Clarke." He couldn't see her face but he could picture her perfect warm smile. The girl jumped off the bed and said a playful 'thank you' before running out. Bellamy took a look around, there was only a couple of nurses gathering besides a bed and they weren't even looking at his direction.

He quietly marched to her as she still had her back turned to him, writing something on a few papers. He waited until he was behind her and then whispered in her ear: "Apprentice Griffin?" She turned around with a gasp and a grin was put on her face the moment she saw him.

"Bellamy? What are you doing here?" She asked with her eyes sparkling. He shrugged: "Just doing my job. It was my turn to check here." Clarke whispered: "Well, I'm glad, because I couldn't wait to see you again…" And Bellamy felt like he just died and went to heaven.

"Clarke…" He whispered dangerously, out of breath, and full on desperate to kiss her. She took a quick look around and before he could stop her, she kissed him. She pressed her lips hard against his and her hands started wandering on his chest.

Bellamy was just enjoying himself that she pulled away in a rush: "My shift is going to be over in fifteen minutes. Wait for me?" Bellamy nodded, unable to say anything as he was still in a haze. Clarke smiled and gave him a push: "Get out of here." He walked back a couple of steps and then turned around fully, leaving her behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy was pacing around the hallway, his shift was over and he was waiting for Clarke to get out of the infirmary. He heard the doors open and turned around with a big smile but it faded as soon as he saw it wasn't Clarke looking at him with her sparkly eyes, it was Abby.

He was speechless for a moment, staring closely at Abby's clenched jaw and her frown but then he found the strength to talk: "Hi, Abby." She raised her eyebrows and Bellamy wondered if she had wanted him to call her 'Mrs. Griffin'. Abby greeted him simply with a nod and a mention of his name: "Bellamy."

They stared at each other for a moment and before Bellamy could form some words to use as a small talk, she asked: "Are you waiting for Clarke?" He nodded answering: "Yeah. She said her shift would be over soon and…"

Abby cut him off rudely: "Sorry but she can't come. She's working extra shifts." Bellamy objected: "But she just said that…" Abby gave him a look and he stopped talking, knowing what was going. He wasn't wrong about her last night, she didn't want her daughter to see him.

Well, tough shit. He was not going to let her come up with excuses: "Alright. Tell her I'll come by your house and pick her up tonight, please." Abby frowned and said: "I don't think she has time for you tonight. She's supposed to help me out."

Bellamy was silent for a moment and then looked at her and asked: "Abby, are you trying to decide for her?" She took a few steps towards him and eyed him up and down before saying: "It's none of your business."

Bellamy challenged her: "You do realize you can't control your daughter?" Abby chuckled, somehow bitterly, and then said: "No, I can't. But I'll do whatever I can in my power to stop her from making mistakes she would regret in a few months. That's how long you're going to last, Bellamy."

Something inside him cracked and he heard the sound clearly echoing through his head. He gulped as her words sank in and he felt like she had just punched him in the face, hard. She was pushing something in his mind, something he wanted to avoid thinking about.

The doors of the infirmary opened up again and Clarke walked out, oblivious to everything happening between Bellamy and her mother. She saw an obvious glare in Bellamy's eyes, towards Abby, and she stopped confused.

"What's going on?" She asked but her question froze in the cold air between the three of them. She didn't get any answer so she asked again: "Hey, what's going on?" Bellamy finally looked at her, something unfamiliar was in his eyes, and she felt afraid all of a sudden.

He took a few hesitant steps back, his eyes still locked in hers, and then turned around and walked away. Clarke shouted after him: "Bellamy!" He was getting farther and farther away and she couldn't stop the suffocating sadness that was filling her body.

She looked at her mother furiously and asked: "What did you do?" Abby turned to look at her, her features calm and relaxed, almost satisfied and it made Clarke shiver. Her mother answered simply: "I did what I had to do, Clarke."

She hissed: "And what is that?" Abby shrugged and said: "He's not good for you and deep down, you know that. The sooner this stopped, the better." "I can't believe you. You don't even know him…" She whispered and tried to walk away from her but Abby grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

Clarke struggled but her mother's words stopped her from moving: "And you do? Clarke, trust me, I'm your mother and I always know what's best for you." Clarke was silent for a moment and right when Abby thought her words had an influence on her, she jerked her arm free and spat the words in her face: "I'm not a child anymore. You just have to come to terms with that."

With that, she walked away to the direction Bellamy had disappeared to. She had to find him, she had to convince him her mother's words meant nothing to her. She wanted to make sure he knew he was all she could think about and that she was not going to let her mother push him away.

She had to find Bellamy.

**So what did you think?**

**Don't forget to leave me lots and lots of reviews! Alright?**

**Love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hey, I'm back!**

**I needed some support to get back and your reviews help me like a fuel!**

**To my guest reviewers: **

**Adrianna: I'm back and here's what happens next! ;)**

**Wright: I love it when you go into details! Thanks for the continuous support ;)**

**And one more thing, I published a new story for the 100 and it's called Lost But Found. It's a Bellarke fanfic so you should check it out guys ;)**

Chapter5_Mothers

Clarke was running out of time, she had to get back to her shift, she knew that but she wasn't going back. First of all she couldn't face her mother any time soon, and second of all, she had to find Bellamy and he was nowhere to be found.

She was just about to give up that she heard someone mention his name: "Hey, Blake, come on, man!" She turned around quickly and she saw a man in his late-twenties, blonde hair, fairly tall, wearing a guard uniform.

She walked to him and then she saw Bellamy behind the corner and sighed out of relief. Both men turned to see her and Clarke noticed Bellamy's eyes lit up when they met hers. That was a good sign, right?

"Clarke?" He asked hesitantly as she took a few steps towards him, ignoring his partner completely. She said: "I've been looking all over for you." He ran a hand through his hair and looked nervously at Derek and then asked: "Can you… give us some privacy?" Derek smirked but walked away without a word.

She started: "Look, I don't care what my mom told you, I'm…" But her words were muffled by his sudden kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed herself against him excitedly. Bellamy pulled away, without both of them completely satisfied, and repeated: "I don't care what your mom told me, either."

Clarke asked after she saw him grin: "Then why did you walk away like that?" He raised his eyebrows: "I wanted to let her think that she won. That I was weak enough to walk away so soon. I didn't want you to get in a fight with her."

She was staring at his lips, counting each second until she could kiss them again, and she couldn't care less about what he was saying. She kissed him before he could talk again and happily felt his hands grabbing her waist.

She just couldn't help it. He felt like a drug and she sure was addicted. She needed to see him, touch him, kiss him, and the need was constant. She had never felt this kind of urgency towards anyone in her life and the thought of not being able to be close to him, was frightening to her.

The kiss heated up as his hands traveled down to her ass and she ran her hands on his back. She moaned in his mouth as he gave her ass cheeks a squeeze and Bellamy thought his mind caught on fire and he groaned in response.

Suddenly a loud whistle reached their ears and they pulled away in a hurry. A few teenagers were walking past them, grinning widely. Suddenly Clarke realized they were standing in a hallway where anyone could walk in any moment.

Her face turned slightly red and she looked up to Bellamy who was giving those teenagers a glare. She eyed him up and down with his uniform on and she gulped thinking about how much she wanted him. He turned to look at her and his features relaxed and he gently tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

She smiled hoping to transfer every kind of feelings she was experiencing in that moment to him. Bellamy whispered: "I think we should keep it this way for a little while." Clarke was lost in his eyes but then she asked: "What way?"

He explained: "I told you, I don't want to cause a fight between you and your mother. Maybe we should just pretend we're not seeing each other anymore…" Clarke frowned: "No. I don't like that." Bellamy sighed and said: "All I'm saying is that you can't force her to like me and you certainly can't stop her from jeopardizing our… relationship. So I think this way, we get to see each other and avoid all the talking and fighting."

Clarke pouted, something she didn't know Bellamy was weak for, and then said: "It's not fair, we just started dating. I don't wanna hide this from anyone…" Bellamy didn't listen as all he cared about was wiping that pout off her face.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, and put his lips on hers. Clarke melted under his touch and grabbed the collar of his dark uniform. He pulled away and whispered: "Don't pout… Whatever you do, just don't pout…"

She shivered at how close they were and then asked with a smile: "So can we meet tonight?" He nodded and asked: "Game room, eight?" She nodded back and walked backwards until she finally turned around and he watched as she walked away from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He looked at his watch for the seventh time since he got to the game room. She was late. He sat on one of the empty pool tables and stared tiredly at the dartboard in front of him. It was just twenty-four hours ago, both of them standing in front of that board, so close it actually hurt.

He closed his eyes, thinking about everything that had happened so far. Everything moved so fast, he couldn't clearly wrap his mind around it all. It was ten days since he had seen her for the first time and now he thought he couldn't breathe without her.

Maybe he was overreacting, he wasn't sure. He had never been in a relationship, not even when he was a teenager. Girls came and went so fast he couldn't even get attached to any one of them and he had never wanted to either.

But with Clarke, everything was different, on so many levels. Her smile, her scent, her innocence, her golden hair, her soft lips, they were all driving him mad. He didn't know a girl could make him feel that way, he had never really thought about it.

Life passed him by and he lived every year more numbly than the last but something had changed when he had laid eyes on her. Something clicked inside of him and everything shifted hundred and eighty degrees.

And of course somebody had to object to whatever that was between them, it was just the way his life worked. Always something was missing or taken away from him. But not this time. He promised himself he would fight for his feelings, however ambiguous they might be, and not back down.

He opened his eyes and took another look at his watch. It was already half past eight and he figured she wasn't going to show up so he sighed and jumped off the pool and left for the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy was just closing his eyes that Octavia walked in and called his name. He was lying on his bed, deep in thoughts, making up scenarios of what happened to Clarke. Octavia sat on the edge of his bed and asked: "Is everything alright?"

He smiled at how worried she looked and said in a hoarse voice: "Yeah, kiddo, don't worry." Octavia smacked his arm and groaned: "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm sixteen!" Bellamy rolled his eyes and corrected her: "You're still fifteen, O."

She asked all of a sudden: "And how old is the princess?" Bellamy looked at his little sister strangely and saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes. He fixed his elbows on the bed and pulled himself up saying: "She is… going to be seventeen soon."

Octavia's eyes widened and Bellamy sighed knowing one other person also thought she was too young for him. She said: "She's so young, then." Bellamy nodded silently and then noticed Octavia's eyes darken: "She's so lucky… She gets to go out with boys and have fun with her life… And then there's me…"

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering: "I'm so sorry, O…" She only sniffed in response and Bellamy said the only thing he could think of that would lighten the mood: "If it's any consolation, I wouldn't let you date boys even if you were a normal girl!"

She giggled quietly and then pulled away from him asking: "So, tell me about her. You barely spoke last night." He took his eyes off her and looked at his hands, suddenly aware that he was supposed to talk about Clarke, describe her, and it would be harder than he thought.

"She is… she is smart and funny, um, she's a medical apprentice… and…" He started and then Octavia pushed: "Is she pretty?" Bellamy couldn't help but smile: "Very… She's very beautiful…" He was in his own thoughts that he heard her say with a smirk: "Then why she's seeing you?!" Bellamy pushed her off the bed and she fell on the ground laughing. He shook his head and fell back on the bed, thinking about her, all over again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm done." Clarke whined from across the living room with the broom in her hand. Abby was sitting on the sofa, writing something on her notepad, and she took a moment to look at Clarke and then said: "How about the rooms?"

"Mom! Are you serious?" She half-shouted and her mother gave her a warning look and Clarke lowered her head down. The door opened and her father walked in and she quickly made herself look absolutely tired.

Jake looked at her daughter, with a broom in her hand, and then looked at his wife, sitting calmly on the sofa like nothing was happening. Jake exclaimed: "Is that a broom?!" Clarke nodded, trying so hard not to laugh at his father's reaction.

His eyes returned to Abby's and he immediately figured out what was going on. He sighed and said: "Clarke, you should take a break, sweetheart." Clarke smiled invisibly, threw the broom on the floor, went to her room and closed the door with a bang.

Jake dropped down next to Abby and said: "That is way out of line and you know it." Abby closed her eyes, massaged her temples for a minute and then said: "Jake, he's not good for her. She's not even seventeen and the boy is going to be in his mid-twenties soon."

Jake took her hand in his and gave it a small kiss, bringing a smile to her face. He whispered: "Don't you remember how it felt to be seventeen? Don't you remember us?" She sighed and opened her eyes, facing her husband and then she kissed him.

Jake pulled away after a moment and said: "Just try and put yourself in her position." With that, he stood up and went to change and rest for a little bit. Abby looked at Clarke's room's closed door and then she stood up and walked to it and knocked.

Clarke's tired voice came through the door: "Go away, mom. I'm not in the mood." Abby opened the door anyway and walked in. Clarke was lying on her bed with her eyes closed. She started as she walked to her daughter's bed: "I'm sorry honey…"

Clarke's eyes opened up fast and she looked at her mother in surprise as she went on: "I shouldn't have behaved that way. It was absolutely inappropriate. I just… I want what's best for you… and maybe I should let you decide what that is…"

Clarke sat up straight and scanned Abby's face for any hint of insincerity but there was none. She smiled at her mother and said: "Thank you." Abby sighed and said: "Now go on, I know you want to go see him."

Clarke jumped off the bed and rushed to fix her hair and Abby said with a serious tone: "Be back before curfew time, okay?" Clarke nodded distracted as she changed into a clean shirt and new pants. Abby watched as Clarke nervously looked at herself in the mirror and said: "Just go before I change my mind!"

Clarke giggled and walked out of the house with a wide smile on her face. She walked into the direction of his house and it took her a couple of minutes to get there. It was ten and she was sure he wouldn't have waited for her for two hours in the game room and he must have been home.

She ran her hand through her hair and knocked on the door. Her breathing became heavy as she was waiting for the damn door to be opened so she could see him. The door opened but the nervous smile on her face faded as she saw it wasn't Bellamy who opened the door.

A woman almost her own mother's age was eyeing her up and down and Clarke figured she must be Bellamy's mother. She smiled politely and said: "Hi, I'm Clarke. I'm here to see Bellamy." The woman didn't smile as she kept looking at her strangely but Clarke tried not to notice that.

She finally said: "Bellamy's asleep." Clarke couldn't hide her frustration as she said: "But it's only ten!" The woman shrugged and went to close the door that Clarke asked unexpectedly: "Can I come in?"

Bellamy's mom's eyes widened at her request and Clarke wondered if she had just said something extremely wrong. She challenged Clarke to a matching stare but gave up after a minute and said: "Sure, come on in."

Clarke walked in hesitantly, following the woman inside and closing the door behind her. Bellamy's mother pointed to his bedroom and said: "His room is over there. Go on." Clarke bit her lip, trying to hold back saying "yeah, I know where his bedroom is" and nodded shyly.

She walked to his room and thought about knocking but if he was asleep she wouldn't want to disturb him. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it gently. The room was slightly dim but she could clearly see him lying on the bed.

His always-neatly-combed hair was actually messy and all over his pillow. He was wearing a white shirt and dark pants and she could see his stomach as the shirt went up a little bit. She gulped staring at him and then walked a little bit closer.

His chest was moving up and down and he was breathing peacefully. Clarke bit her lower lips and wondered where he had been all her life. He was too gorgeous to handle, too good, too kind. She sat on the edge of the bed carefully and suppressed the urge to move her hand in his hair.

But as minutes passed by, she couldn't control herself any longer and she gently ran her hand through his dark hair. He moved a little and half-groaned and Clarke giggled quietly. Before she could pull her hand away, he opened his sleepy eyes and came face to face with her.

"Clarke?" He asked, and thinking he was dreaming, he closed his eyes and opened them again. She whispered with a smile: "Hey…" He pulled himself up and asked: "What are you doing here?" His mind was still processing the fact that Clarke was in his room.

"Sorry for standing you up today. My mom… But she had a change of heart and let me come see you. Your mother let me in." She explained and Bellamy nodded, his eyes still a bit hazy. "So…?" Bellamy asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say next.

Clarke had no idea what to say either. She didn't exactly think it through when she asked Bellamy's mother to let her in; she just wanted to see him. She said in a whispery tone: "Maybe I should go…? I don't know. I just wanted to see you and now I have…"

Bellamy moved his head close to hers and caught her lips with him, so gently she thought it didn't even happen but the sparks flying all over the place was proving otherwise. She leaned more into the kiss and put her hand on his cheek.

The kiss heated up pretty fast and before Bellamy could figure out what was going on, he was being pushed back down on the bed. Clarke pulled away slowly and lied down next to him, his arm under her head.

She sighed and grabbed a hold of his shirt whining: "I have to go…" Bellamy groaned and wrapped his other arm around her stomach: "But you just got here." Clarke said matter-of-factly: "Well, first of all, your mother could walk in at any moment to see what we're up to and second of all, if I don't go back home any time soon, my mom's going to hunt me down and drag me away from here."

Bellamy chuckled and kissed the top of her head, earning another happy sigh from Clarke. He said: "One condition, though." Clarke looked up at him and he continued: "Dinner, tomorrow night?" Clarke bit her lip and said: "Can't wait!"

She got up eventually and Bellamy followed her outside. To his surprise, his mom wasn't looking at his door, she was busy at work. Clarke cleared her throat and said: "Mrs. Blake, it was nice seeing you." She finally looked up and after a moment, gave Clarke a faint smile.

Bellamy said out loud: "I'm gonna walk you home." And before Clarke could protest, he pushed her to the door and soon they were outside. She objected: "Hey, I can go home all by myself. Go back inside and rest."

Bellamy teased her: "The way you woke me up, going back to sleep is going to be the last thing I'd do if I get back inside." Clarke blushed and turned around and heard Bellamy's chuckle. They walked silently to her house but their hands were intertwined.

They stopped in front of the door and Bellamy kissed her forehead and Clarke closed her eyes happily. He whispered: "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, okay?" Clarke was too busy blushing to say anything so she nodded with a smile on her face and watched as he turned around and walked off.

**So, what did you think?**

**Like I said before, reviews they're like fuel to me...**

**So leave me some!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**Hello everyone! **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chap, it sorts of puts things in motion for the storyline.**

**And as I said before, please leave reviews so I would know if I'm on the right path. I started writing chapters when you showed your support and asked me to go on...**

**And I'd love it if you would check my new story out, it's called Lost But Found.**

**To my guest reviewer Wright: Dude, you should totally make an account here so we could talk! I just love your comments, always full of details. It shows how much you pay attention and I appreciate that. When you said "stupid curfew" I laughed so hard! Do make an account, eh?! ;)**

**Here we go:**

Chapter6_Gone

Bellamy opened the door and walked inside and soon came face to face with his angry mother. She yelled out of the blue: "Are you out of your freaking mind, Bellamy?" He asked in shock: "Mom, what's wrong?" She threw her hands up in the air and asked: "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Bellamy saw Octavia curled up on one of the sofas, her face filled with fear. He took a deep breath and said: "If it's about Clarke…" He was interrupted as his mother shouted again: "Of course it's about her. Do you know who she is? I've seen her before, you know, with Abby Griffin. She is a council member. You brought the daughter of a councilwoman to our house?"

Bellamy sighed: "She's not like that. And nothing happened so…" He took another look at his little sister and then continued: "Mom, I didn't know she was coming here. There's no need to scare Octavia like this. She's harmless."

His mother calmed down finally and sat down next to Octavia. Bellamy mouthed a 'don't worry' to her before going to his room. He shut the door behind him and thought about his mother's words.

She was ultimately right. He had risked too much by far. She didn't even know it was the second time Clarke was in their house. He didn't want to imagine what his mother would do to him if she'd one day find out.

He walked to his bed and sat on the edge where Clarke had sat minutes ago. He put his head in his hands and pushed all the thoughts away from his mind. He knew nothing mattered more to him than his family but he just couldn't let go of Clarke easily, too.

There was a knock on the door, the one who he knew belonged to Octavia, so he said: "Come on in." Octavia opened the door and walked in quietly. One look at her and Bellamy opened his arms and she came running to him.

She hugged him tight and sobbed as Bellamy whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry, O… I'm so sorry…" She pulled away, her eyes all puffy and red, and said: "It's not even about her. Mom… she just went crazy after you two left."

Bellamy pressed his lips together and said: "She's just too nervous. She cares about you. She's scared for you, for herself, for all of us. You know what happens if… And I was stupid enough to let something like this happen…"

Octavia sniffed and said: "You don't have to stop living your life because of me. I don't want that." Bellamy smiled and asked: "You know I would never care about anyone else more than you, right? You're my little sister, I'd die for you."

She hugged him again and then whispered to his chest mischievously: "So… what did you two do, huh?" Bellamy pushed her away and watched as she burst into laughter saying: "I don't even want to know." And she gestured like she was going to throw up and it made him roll his eyes.

"Get out of here, you five-year-old." He snorted and pushed her away a little bit. Octavia giggled and stood up, sticking her tongue out for him. He sighed: "Very mature, O, very mature." She shrugged and walked out after saying a playful 'goodnight' to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby raised her eyebrows at her young daughter and made her ask: "What?" She gave Clarke her notes on the last patient and said quietly: "You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth!" Clarke bit her lip shyly but didn't say anything; Abby was right after all, she couldn't stop smiling.

Abby shook her head, trying to hide her own smile as she wrote something down on one of her notepads. Clarke asked: "Can I leave? I'm supposed to meet Wells in a couple of minutes." Abby nodded and Clarke took off her white coat and left after saying goodbye.

She hadn't had any time in the last few days to catch up with Wells so she asked him to meet her after her shift ended. As she got closer to library she tried to wipe the smile off her face but she wasn't successful.

Every time she thought about him, and it was every freaking moment of every day, she couldn't help but smile. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, her cheeks would burn up and she could hardly breathe. She came to realize that he was dangerous for her health but she liked taking her chances.

She soon saw Wells and walked up to him, pulling him in a tight hug but sensed he was a little tense. He said sincerely: "It's so good to see you, C." She smiled brightly and said: "You too. Let's go in." They walked in the library together, like so many times before, and sat at their usual spot.

"So…" Wells said and she knew what he was asking her before even asking and said: "His name is Bellamy." Wells gave her a look, and tried to make it look playful but he somehow failed, and encouraged her: "Go on…"

"He's a guard… and yes, he's a little bit older but he is just so… I don't know… I can't describe it…" She said eventually and hided her face in her palms as she started to blush. Wells took her hands and pulled them down, making her look at him.

"You like him, I get it, you don't have to make me puke, do you?!" He said playfully and it took a quick moment for Clarke to realize he was kidding. She hit his arm hard and he groaned in pain and soon they were shushed by Miss. Ranger who was in charge of the library.

"Seriously though, he looked like a good guy." Wells threw his hands in the air and confessed and it made Clarke smile again. He went on and asked: "What does your mom think?" Clarke rolled her eyes and whined: "You know how she is when I want to date someone… But she's come around, I guess."

Wells nodded quietly and Clarke went on: "Maybe some time the three of us could hang out or something. I'd love it if you two could get along." Wells opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. Clarke didn't notice that of course, as she was too busy fantasizing about dinner with Bellamy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, look who it is! Mr. I-Don't-Believe-In-Commitment!" Derek exclaimed loudly and Bellamy rolled his eyes at him. Derek patted his back and mocked: "In love yet? Don't tell me you already asked her to marry you! I'm gonna be your best man, right?!"

Bellamy pushed him away and frowned at him, but underneath all that, he wanted to laugh so he did. Derek laughed along as they strolled the hallways together. He couldn't hold his tongue anymore so he asked: "Seriously though, how are things?"

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him but as soon as he realized he wasn't mocking and was merely interested, he let out: "Good. Great, actually. We're meeting for dinner tonight." Derek smirked and said: "Good job, bro. Just don't let her slip away though, she's way too hot for you!"

He finished his words with a wink and Bellamy gave him another frown but didn't say anything. Derek kept talking, about how he was mad about their low salary and how his wife wanted her to quit, but Bellamy wasn't listening.

He was picturing the two of them, sitting in front of each other, having a nice meal, Clarke blushing after he would tell her she was the most beautiful creature in the whole universe. It was perfect. He was pulled away from his fantasies by Derek shaking him.

Bellamy looked at him confused and asked: "What?" Derek rolled his eyes and said: "Nothing loverboy, just follow me, we have to check the storage units." Bellamy fell silent as he followed Derek and soon Clarke filled his thoughts again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, is this too much?" Clarke asked nervously as she exited her room, wearing an almost short maroon dress that hugged her body tightly. She frowned as Jake didn't even raise his head, staring intensely at the coffee table.

Clarke cleared her throat loudly and Jake's head rose up quick and he shook his head as he finally saw Clarke. She asked confused: "Dad, are you alright?" He stood up smiling and said: "Of course I am. Just work stuff."

Clarke wanted to ask more questions but Jake went on with a playful smile: "You know you can't wear that dress, right?!" Clarke blushed a little and Jake chuckled: "When is the date?" Clarke replied, biting her lower lip: "In a couple of hours."

Jake raised his eyebrows: "And you're getting ready now?" Clarke huffed and went back to his room saying: "Dad, I have to find the right thing to wear. And you're not helping!" Jake chuckled again and left her alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy was heading to the locker room that he heard someone shout his name. He turned around and whined: "Derek, I'm done. I have to go or I'll be late." Derek shouted: "There's been an emergency and we've been called in."

Bellamy followed him with a frown and asked: "What kind of an emergency?" Derek quickened his pace and answered: "They just gave an address. The guy's up for treason." Bellamy sighed, knowing the poor man was going to get floated.

He was following Derek, who was almost running, and they were joined by two other guards. Bellamy knew them from training, and they all nodded at each other and ran together. Bellamy noticed they were heading to rich-alley, Clarke's neighborhood, and his heart started beating faster.

Derek took a familiar turn heading exactly to Clarke's house and Bellamy's eyes widened, though his feet kept going. He wanted to ask something, but the others were focused on running towards the destination.

After that, everything happened so fast Bellamy couldn't put a stop to it. One of the guards kicked the door in and shouted: "Jake Griffin, you are under arrest for treason." Bellamy walked in and saw them handcuff Jake and Clarke running out of her room.

His head started spinning as Jake gave him a look and mouthed: "Take care of her." Clarke shouted something he couldn't understand and rushed to stop them. Bellamy's instincts finally kicked in and he ran forward and held her tightly.

She struggled to free herself but she wasn't successful. Bellamy made eye contact with Derek who was looking at him sadly. They moved Jake as he yelled: "Clarke, I love you." Clarke sobbed and kicked Bellamy to let her go. He whispered in her ear: "Clarke, I'm so sorry."

She stopped moving as she realized she was in Bellamy's arms. She was too shocked to move so Bellamy let go of her carefully. She turned around, tears on her face, and whispered confused: "Bellamy?" He didn't know what to say to her, so he just looked at her.

Clarke took a deep breath and said: "I have to see him. You have to take me where… where they…" Bellamy asked: "Are you sure?" She frowned and yelled: "Of course I am. I have to see my dad. I have to…"

A set of fresh tears covered her face and Bellamy went to hug her but she pulled herself away. He gulped, and tried not to feel hurt. He could never possibly understand what she was going through. He said: "We have to hurry or…"

Clarke turned around and Bellamy took a quick look at his watch. The guards were probably already near the floating area and they had to run to get to them. He grabbed Clarke's hand before she could pull away and started running.

He had to get them there in time. Clarke had a right to say goodbye to his father. He pushed all his questions and confusion aside and just ran. Clarke wasn't backing down as he quickened his already fast pace.

Bellamy prayed silently that Jake would still be alive as they reached where the 'execution' was happening. He saw a few guards around and figured nothing had happened yet. They stopped at the entrance and Clarke freed her hand and ran to Jake who was hugging Abby.

Bellamy felt furious as a couple of guards didn't let her go near him. He wanted to step forward but then he saw the Chancellor signing them to back off. He also spotted Wells standing far from his father, looking at Clarke.

Bellamy watched as she cried in Jake's arms, holding him tightly like she didn't want to let go. He felt like he was going to suffocate as she was finally pulled away from him. Abby held on to her as Jake walked into the cube and flashed a smile to his family.

The doors were closed and in just a second, he was gone. Clarke sobbed: "NO! DAD!" Abby tried to calm her down but she was failing miserably. She let her go finally and Wells came close and held her as she cried on his shoulder.

Bellamy noticed the Chancellor exchanged a look with Abby and she turned around so she couldn't see him. She whispered something to Wells and he started moving Clarke forward so they could leave. Bellamy was standing still as they passed him by and didn't even look at him.

He swallowed as the reality of things finally hit him. Jake was floated. He was gone. He didn't know if he should've followed them or not. But what would he say to them? The other guards went to leave and Derek moved to Bellamy, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bellamy read in his eyes what he was thinking:

There was nothing he could do.

**So, what did you think?**

**Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**So, I'm back! Hope you missed me and this story ;)**

**And to Wright, as usual: Jake was a good guy, I really liked him... :( No, my intention was for everyone to think that Clarke was mad at Bellamy but it's not like that! (Evil laugh!) I kinda like Derek too and I'm thinking about growing his character a bit. Looking forward to your thoughts...**

**The song used in this chapter is "Fix You" by Coldplay.**

**Question: Anybody here into iZombie? I just need someone to fangirl over that show with! No one I know watches it... :( And if you don't watch it already, you should! It's a great show!**

**HERE WE GO:**

Chapter7_Aftermath

"Honey, you have to eat something, please. For me?" Abby begged her, tears forming in her eyes out of desperation. Clarke didn't respond, she just looked at her mother, no expression on her face. Abby sighed looking at the dark circles under her sad eyes and put the plate away.

She started: "Clarke, you need to rest. Just lie down on your bed and close your eyes. At least, think about it." Clarke's eyes were still locked on Abby but she remained just the same. There was a knock on the door and Abby went to see who it was.

Bellamy was standing behind the door, his expression was more than worried, and he seemed like he hadn't gotten much sleep himself. He gave Abby a sad little smile and let out: "I am so sorry for your loss…"

Abby nodded but said nothing and Bellamy forced himself to ask: "Can I… Can I see Clarke?" Abby bit her lower lip nervously thinking what to say to him. She knew Clarke was not ready to see anyone yet, even if it was Bellamy.

She said quietly: "She's… Well, she can't see anyone just yet… She needs time, Bellamy." Bellamy nodded in understanding, like he was expecting that answer even before he asked his question. He ran a hand through his messy hair and said: "At least let her know I've stopped by."

Abby nodded again and closed the door slowly as Bellamy walked off. She walked back to her daughter still staring at the space she had stood in a few minutes ago. She sat down next to her and put her head on her shoulder.

She gently played with her hair and whispered: "It was Bellamy. He wanted to see you but I said you needed some time to get yourself together." Clarke didn't show any reactions, surprisingly, and stayed still.

Abby closed her eyes and a tear slipped out at the last minute. Only if Clarke knew what she had done, she would never forgive her. She regretted it, telling Jaha how Jake planned to expose them, but it was no use then.

She could never forget the look Jake gave her. Like, he understood her, he forgave her, and then he told her that he loved her. Her heart broke into a million pieces then. And seeing Clarke in her situation was making everything so much worse.

She wondered how she was going to live with the overwhelming guilt for the rest of her life…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy changed into his uniform without much thinking about it. His mind was far too busy picturing Clarke curled up in her bed, crying her eyes out, wondering what the hell happened. It hurt thinking about her and what she was going through and he wanted nothing else than being with her at the moment.

Last night was a nightmare for him. He kept repeating the events in his head and wondered if he could stop it or have a say in the matter, but the answer was an obvious no. He kept seeing Clarke, her eyes wide with shock, struggling to stop them from taking her father away.

Everything happened in a matter of minutes but Bellamy relived it for hours, and he was sure so did Clarke. He couldn't get much sleep and the first thing he did in the morning was to pay the Griffins a visit which turned out to be unsuccessful.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around seeing Derek with a sad expression on his usually happy face. "I'm so sorry, man. Who knew we had to go arrest your girlfriend's dad, eh?" Bellamy nodded and sighed trying hard not to say anything else but he asked:

"Do you know what he did?" Derek shook his head saying: "Actually, I asked around but no one knew. The only thing they said was treason." Bellamy thanked him quietly and followed him outside the locker room and on to their shift.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days passed quickly and he still hadn't been able to see Clarke. He knocked impatiently on their door for the second time that day and Abby opened the door with an annoyed expression on her face. Bellamy didn't even care as he asked: "Can I see her?"

"I told you, she's not ready. She's not going to be ready anytime soon…" Abby said tiredly and Bellamy fought with himself not to raise his voice when he said: "But I'm worried about her. I have to see her. Did you even tell her I came by all these days?"

"Of course I did but she didn't say anything. She doesn't talk, Bellamy. She doesn't talk, doesn't eat, doesn't go to sleep. That's her condition now and you just have to get used to it." Bellamy opened her mouth to say something but a flash of blond stopped him from talking.

Clarke was standing behind Abby but she looked nothing like the Clarke she knew. Her eyes weren't shining anymore and there were dark circles under them. Her face had gotten thinner and her hair wasn't golden as usual, it was almost dirty and dark.

She was looking at him silently but it seemed like she wasn't really seeing him. She was looking right through him and it scared him. He couldn't help but whisper her name: "Clarke?" Abby turned around and was shocked to see her daughter standing behind her.

"Clarke!" Abby exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Bellamy watched her reaction closely, but there was none. She just waited until Abby let go to announce: "I'm going out for a walk with Bellamy." Her words caught them both off guard but Bellamy managed to give her a warm smile, even though he wasn't sure she saw it.

Abby exchanged a worried look with Bellamy but then said: "Sure." She watched as Clarke took a few hesitant steps toward Bellamy and they both walked off silently. She sighed and closed the door and went to make a drink for herself.

They had barely taken a few steps that Bellamy said: "Clarke, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what you must be going through… I just… I just wish that I could be near you…" Clarke was looking straight ahead and kept quiet.

Bellamy swallowed and wondered if he had said something wrong. But in situations like this, you never know what the right words are. Right when he wanted to say something else and try to make things better, Clarke stopped and looked at him.

Bellamy's breath caught in his throat as her hand touched his cheek and he shivered slightly at how cold her touch was. Her eyes warmed up for a moment and then it faded away. She pulled her hand away and started walking again and Bellamy followed her.

**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

Soon he realized she was heading for their spot next to the library and a weak smile was planted on his tired face. She walked carefully to the glass window and put both her palms on it, staring at the space surrounding them.

**When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**

Bellamy was standing right behind her and heard her faint whisper: "My dad… He's somewhere around here… I can feel it…" Bellamy carefully put a hand on her shoulder and whispered: "He's always with you, Clarke. No matter what, he's always going to be with you…"

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

He felt her shoulders moving and suddenly she turned around and threw herself at him. Bellamy wrapped both her arms around her and held her tight as she sobbed into his shirt. She tried to let out: "Bellamy… I miss him… so much…" He rested his head on hers and whispered: "I know… I know…"

**And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**

He squeezed her and whispered: "Get it all out…" He patted her back gently for a few minutes until she finally stopped crying and calmed in his embrace. Bellamy closed his eyes and listened to her breathing for a moment.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**

She pulled away and looked at him with her troubled eyes and he felt like all the life was being sucked out of his body. She announced all of a sudden: "I don't think I'll ever be the same…"

**Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...**

It was a simple declaration but Bellamy couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared deep in her then red eyes. He started calmly: "I know that…" He went to say something else that Clarke gently put her hand on his right cheek again. This time the touch wasn't so cold.

He put his own hand on hers and rubbed it carefully. She confessed: "I need some time, Bellamy… I don't know what's going on with me or when I'll be okay… I don't know if I'll ever be okay… I just want you to know… that I… that we…"

**Tears stream down your face  
I promise I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...**

Bellamy closed his eyes and sighed loudly as Clarke couldn't finish her words. She continued hesitantly: "It's for the best…" Bellamy opened his eyes and looked at Clarke again, sadness seeping out of his eyes. Clarke dropped her hand and took a step back but Bellamy grabbed her arm and made her stay where she was.

"Bellamy…" She warned him but he said without even hearing her: "Clarke, I know what you're going through, kind of, at least I think I do. I never knew my father. He was gone before I was old enough to get to know him. I grew up without him and I always felt that gap that only having a father can fill."

He took a breath and went on: "I'm not going anywhere, Clarke… I'm just not… And you have to deal with that, because like it or not, I care about you…" He ended his speech with a deep stare into her eyes and he could easily read shock in them.

"But…" She wanted to argue with him but he cut her words: "Clarke, let me walk you home, alright?" She thought for a moment and then nodded and let Bellamy wrap his arm around her waist and guide her home.

She held on to him with all the strength she had left in her. For the first time in a few days, she felt warm, she felt safe. Bellamy's words somehow found their way to her broken heart and sped it up a bit.

All she could think about after her father died was how she could never be the same and how everything would change and she never stopped to think maybe that was what supposed to happen. She was supposed to change. Everything was supposed to change. It was the way life worked.

She took a look at Bellamy on her side and a small smile brightened up her face. She was too wrapped up in thinking about her father that she had completely forgotten about him. Even when Abby mentioned he came by to visit her several times, she couldn't care less.

But hearing his voice earlier, demanding to see her, made her feel something. Some sort of electrical shock finally bringing attention to her numb body. That was the reason she got up and marched to the door and surprised both him and Abby.

Bellamy turned his face around and saw her smile and he felt like he was going to laugh. Seeing her smile was such a shock for him and it made him happy behind belief. He took his eyes off her and tried to hide his big smile.

Clarke closed her eyes and breathed calmly for the first time in days. She knew when she got home she would go straight for her bed and have her first proper rest after a while. She was going to have a real talk with her mother later on.

She took another look at Bellamy and sighed. She knew life was not going to wait for her, time wouldn't freeze for her. She needed to get back on track. She was going to make things alright, with his help.

She had to.

**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you…**

**So what did you guys think? :)**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**I'm back! It's been a while, and I kinda lost my hope because of the lack of reviews, but I just can't let this go.**

**So here's for anyone who still reads and enjoys this story!**

**To Wright: You're an iZombie fan?! Seriously, think about making an account again! Yes, I didn't really understand Abby's motives as well, and when Clarke finds out, it's going to be one hell of a fight. **

**To Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying this! :) Yes, iZombie IS amazing! I can't wait for season 2!**

**The song used in this chapter is "Skin" by Rae Morris.**

**By the way, if any of you watched a new show called The Royals, I wrote a fanfic on it, check it out ;)**

Chapter8_A Big Mess

"Come on, Clarke! You're helping him!" Wells said, pointing a finger at Clarke in suspicion. She threw her hands in the air and exclaimed: "No, I'm not! He's just good!" Wells moved one of his pawns and said: "I just don't think that it's normal for a beginner to be this gifted."

Bellamy smirked as he put Wells under another check. Clarke put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed for support and Bellamy felt like he had to grab the table so he wouldn't shiver under her touch.

It's been a whole month and three days since their little talk at their spot. They saw each other frequently but he couldn't dare to touch her until she felt ready. Time had passed way too quickly for Bellamy's liking and even though he saw her almost every day, the need to touch her was driving him mad.

Today Clarke insisted that three of them meet at the chess room and teach Bellamy how to play. Once during the instruction, she grabbed his hand and moved his knight for him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The touch of her skin seemed like a mirage after all that time and she clearly had no idea what she was doing to him.

But he could control himself. He would've waited a lifetime if that was what she needed to feel ready but the problem was something else. The fear of becoming her friend, someone who was there for her when her father died, and nothing more.

He feared he would become another Wells and accept Clarke with someone else, someday. He feared the day he would look at her and she wouldn't look at him the same way.

He blinked a few times and tried to stay focused on the game happening in front of him. Clarke had already pulled away her hand and was looking at Wells then. He shifted his eyes to Wells as well and tried to guess what his next move would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe you beat Wells! I mean, he even beat my…" Clarke started but then her voice faded. Once again, the mention of her father was enough for her to be filled with suffocating sadness. Bellamy threw his ridiculous caution to the wind and pulled her in for a hug.

His arms were wrapped protectively around her petite body as she sighed against his chest. He heard her whisper: "Took you long enough…" Bellamy's mouth widened as her words reached his ears but he didn't say a word.

She asked: "Can you come over? If you're not busy." Bellamy slowly let her go and nodded: "Yeah, I'd love to." She smiled and took his hand and they walked quietly to her home. She opened the door and let him in first.

"Drink?" She asked simply and Bellamy shook his head asking: "Where is your mom?" Clarke threw her jacket on one of the sofas and sat down next to him: "She's busy. There's been a lot of patients lately, she usually comes home late."

Bellamy frowned and said: "Yeah, my shift was around the infirmary a few days ago and people had lined up. God knows what's going on." Clarke nodded and put her hand on his and said warmly: "Thanks for coming. I really didn't want to be alone." "Sure." He replied quickly as Clarke squeezed his hand.

He couldn't help but notice how close they were and he gulped as she brought her head closer to his. He warned: "Clarke…" She put her finger gently on his lips and shushed him playfully and then she slowly replaced her finger with her lips.

She moved her lips slowly but his were still as he was in shock. She pulled away and asked: "Don't you want me anymore?" Bellamy frowned as her tone somehow seemed unfamiliar to him. She ordered: "Kiss me, Bellamy…"

He shut down his mind, closed his eyes and just went for it. He crashed his lips against hers and soon enough his hands were on her back and hers were wrapped around his neck. Clarke was leaning back and before he knew it, he was lying on top of her.

She moaned in his mouth as his kisses became more possessive and needy and wrapped one leg around his own. Her hands slid from to his waist and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up.

Bellamy pulled away and said out of breath: "Clarke…" She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He wanted to say something but she kissed him to silence him. Her hands were touching his back freely; driving him crazy. And then her hand grabbed his belt and started to pull at it hopelessly.

He had to get a grip on himself, he knew, but it's been so long since he felt her and he sure was going to regret pulling away but he did. Clarke groaned and tried to kiss him again but he pulled his head back and got off her.

He grabbed his shirt off the floor and wore it and then saw Clarke's confused face. She asked: "What the hell?" Bellamy sighed and tried to force his body to behave: "I don't think… well, I don't want to take advantage of you…"

She frowned and got up and took his hand and said firmly: "What advantage? I want to…" She kissed him before he could stop her but he grabbed her arms and pulled her away. She was getting angry but Bellamy knew it was the right thing to do.

"Clarke, I just don't want you to look back and regret your decision." He tried to be the logical one in the situation, he was older and supposed to know better. Clarke huffed: "I'm not going to regret it. I just… I just want to feel something, damn it."

Bellamy froze and felt a cold stab of disappointment in his heart. Clarke wanted to give herself to him not because she felt something for him, but because she was still numb. She realized what she had said as well and stared at him to see his reaction.

He ran his hand through his hair and after a moment of silence, he said: "I think I'm gonna go." Clarke watched him leave without saying a word but as soon as he left, her knees gave up and she fell down on the couch, bursting in tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with you today?" Derek asked with a bit of concern in his voice. Bellamy just looked the other way and shrugged. He didn't want to talk about what happened the other night so he tried to lie: "Nothing, just tired."

Derek scoffed and mumbled: "Sure, tired! I can bet on one shift that it has something to do with Clarke." Bellamy turned back to look at him and probably yell but he just stared at him quietly. Derek put a hand on his shoulder and asked again: "What's wrong?"

Derek already knew what was going on between them lately so he just told him about the day before and how Clarke acted. Derek was silent for a moment until he let out: "Wow, dude, I don't know what to tell you. She's confused, man."

Bellamy said frustrated: "You think I don't know that? But after all this time I thought she was getting better. I could feel it and then she comes and does this. Everything is just so fucked up. And the ridiculous thing is, I want to be there for her, I really do, but I just think she doesn't want me there anymore."

"Maybe that's true." Derek let out suddenly and Bellamy looked at him hurt. Derek went on: "You have to tell her this, tell her you should take a break or something like that. Let her figure it out for herself. If she really cares about you, she'll come back and you don't have to be confused no more."

Bellamy opened his mouth to object but then his mind processed his words and he shut it in result. Derek's idea was not great but it wasn't bad either. If being apart was going to let her decide what she really wanted, he was going to give her that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke was painting in her room when she heard the knock on the door and went to the door. She opened it just to come face to face with Bellamy. She froze when she saw him but she still managed to notice how tired his eyes were and how messy his hair looked.

**Deep in the core of a broken one  
I spy the light of a wounded sun  
That keeps you from drowning  
Keeps you from drowning**

He was watching her silently as well. She had a little paint on her right cheek, her hair was loose, and her eyes were dim. He gulped and asked quietly: "Can I come in?" She nodded and slowly moved away from the door and he walked in. Clarke closed the door behind her and motioned for him to sit down but he shook his head.

**Way beneath the weak surface of it all  
I spy a girl only three foot tall  
That keeps me from drowning  
She keeps me from drowning in it all**

They just stood in the center of the living room, staring at each other. Bellamy broke the silence: "You're painting again?" She nodded and noticed the paint on her cheek: "Yeah. I figured since I'm not going to the infirmary anymore, I should keep myself busy the only way I can."

He nodded in agreement but didn't say anything else. He had already made his speech and practiced it several times, even asked Derek for some tips, but standing in front of him, all words seemed to lose their meanings.

**With the will to stay  
And the will to stand still**

Clarke started: "I'm sorry…" Bellamy took a deep breath and went to say something that Clarke continued: "It's not fair. Not to you and not to me. I know that. And I know why you're here." Bellamy frowned and she chuckled bitterly: "It's written all over your face."

**We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
With a visible scar in a broken sidecar**

He ran a hand in his hair, as he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable, and explained: "Clarke, this isn't easy for me, because… I've told you before, I care about you, a lot and I just don't want us to turn into something that…"

**We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

He stopped talking as he saw tears forming in her eyes and he took a step towards her. He wanted to hold her, tell her that everything was going to be alright, but even he wasn't sure of that. Clarke sniffed and he noticed how hard she was trying to not cry in front of him.

**After the dark and endless wars  
I realize that I'm fighting a cause  
That ends with us drowning  
Ends with us drowning in it all**

He went on: "You need space, I should've given it to you a month ago, but I guess it's never too late." He paused for a second and then continued: "And how much I want to be here for you, there's nothing else I can do. This is something you should figure out for yourself. And how much I don't want to believe this, I'm merely a stranger…"

**With the will to stay  
And the will to stand still**

A tear finally rolled down her cheek and got mixed the red paint. He took another step towards her but then she held her hands in front of her as to motion him to stop. He gulped as she stared down at the ground and pressed her lips together.

**We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
With a visible scar in a broken sidecar**

"Just say something…" He whispered desperately and she sniffed and then raised her head and stared at him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears but she managed to talk without her voice shaking: "You're right."

**We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

They stood there, without talking, just looking at each other. Both of them wanted to remember the other one because both were unsure if their relationship, whatever it was, was going to work out eventually.

**With the same old star and the same old sun  
Built to keep us both in the same old love  
And when the present tense meets the present time  
Built to keep our worlds in line**

Bellamy walked to the door and turned around at the last moment and said: "If you ever needed anything or wanted to talk, you know where I live…" Clarke smiled, and Bellamy was stunned at how she could manage to look beautiful in the middle of crying.

**We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

He opened the door and went to leave that he heard her: "Take care." He didn't turn around to see her for the last time and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked the hallways, deep in thoughts, trying to justify what he had done.

**We break the rules and listen to our own skin  
We break our hearts and pretty much everything**

Clarke went to her room and let her tears fall down freely and with a look at her painting, she felt a rage deep inside her, and before she knew it, she was beating the canvas to the ground. She stood next to the wall to steady herself and then her knees went out and she sat down.

She felt lonelier than ever. First her dad was taken away from him and then she had driven Bellamy away. She had quit working at infirmary and mostly stayed at home, spending her days staring at walls. But maybe it was enough.

She had to get her shit together and Bellamy leaving her was almost like a wakeup call for her. She had to live her life and how much she missed her dad, she was sure he wouldn't want to see her in that situation.

She looked at herself in the mirror and saw tears and paint on her face and somehow managed to let out a chuckle as she saw her clothes colored with different paint colors and her hair like a big wavy mess.

She put her hair in a ponytail and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. With a new-found goal and hope, she went to clean up the mess she had just made. And maybe, with a little time, she could take care of other messes in her life as well.

**It's been a long time, eh?**

**Leave me reviews?!**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The 100 characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

**I'm back again! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Wright: You're right, and I'm not getting discouraged any time soon :) **

**Darya: I'm thrilled to hear that :)**

**The song used in this chapter is "Stay With Me" by Black English (or as they were formerly called, NO).**

**And... let's go:**

Chapter9_Stay With Me

"Clarke, scissors." Abby ordered nervously and Clarke quickly found the scissors and gave them to her. She watched as her mother cut open the woman's pants and carefully took out the broken glass out of her leg.

"Bandage." Abby said simply and Clarke gave them to her saying: "Already here." Abby smiled a little and then went back to her work. Clarke took off her gloves and went to check on a few children who were spending the night there.

She looked at her watch and saw that her shift had been over ten minutes ago so she took off her coat and said goodbye to her mother and got out of the infirmary. Her head was down and she almost bumped into another person.

She raised her head already apologizing: "I'm so…" Her words faded as she saw Bellamy staring at her with shock. They both stood there, silent, simply staring at each other. Someone cleared their throat and Clarke saw his partner, standing awkwardly in the corner.

Bellamy finally asked: "You're back?" She nodded, with an almost invisible smile, and said: "Yeah, it's been two months actually." Bellamy raised his eyebrows a bit and figured it was around the same time they last saw each other.

"Good for you." He said quietly and then the staring started again. She noticed Bellamy's hair was a bit longer and his features seemed tense. Clarke, on the other hand, had shorter hair and was a bit thinner than before.

Clarke started: "So… I should go." Bellamy didn't say anything as she lowered her head and walked past him. He couldn't help but turn his head around and watch her disappear in the hallways. Derek put a hand on his shoulder but stayed quiet as well. Bellamy shook his head and walked into the infirmary with Derek right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellamy closed the door a bit harder than he meant to and Octavia jumped up from the couch. He nodded towards her and went to his room and shut the door. He took off his uniform and wore his simple shirt and pants and lied down on the bed.

Seeing Clarke wasn't as easy as he had thought before. It had been two months since he walked out of her house and since then, he was craving to see her. First few weeks, he hoped he would bump into her in the hallways, library, anywhere, but he wasn't that lucky.

After a month, he figured she was probably getting better and maybe she would come looking for him. He spent all his nights staring at his ceiling, waiting for a knock, but nothing came. Days passed and he slowly lost his faith and figured she wouldn't come back.

He wanted to go see her, so bad, but every time he told Derek, he advised him not to and to still give her time and space. A couple of weeks after that and Bellamy completely lost hope and decided it was time to stop thinking about her.

And then, the morning after his decision, he had to come face to face with her. And apparently she was doing great. She had been working at the infirmary all that time. All that time that Bellamy was waiting for her to get back to her normal life, she had, but decided not to tell him.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he tiredly said: "Octavia, I'm not in the mood." The door opened slowly and Octavia's head came through: "Can we talk?" He nodded and motioned for her to sit on the bed and she sat down nervously looking at her older brother.

"Are you alright?" She asked simply and Bellamy scoffed bitterly. Octavia put her hand on his and asked carefully: "Is it…?" They both knew the name that was supposed to complete that question. Bellamy thought about telling her for a moment and then nodded his head.

Octavia fell silent, having no experience of outside world, and tried to comfort his brother the only way he knew: "I still have a piece of chocolate left. Want some?" Bellamy chuckled sincerely and said: "No, they are for you."

Octavia whined: "Then I don't know how to make you feel better." Bellamy squeezed her hand and said in a serious tone: "O, sometimes there's no way to make someone feel better. You just have to give them time to deal with their problems on their own and let them come back to you."

She asked innocently: "Isn't that what you did with her?" He nodded and didn't say anything. Octavia kissed his cheek sweetly and said: "Well, if you ever changed your mind, you know where I hide my chocolates." Bellamy laughed quietly and watched his little sister leave his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke walked in her room and sat on the bed without changing. She was staring at right ahead, still in shock of what had happened. She had worked so hard for two months to get back to her old self but in the middle of everything, she still thought about him every day and night.

The first week was the hardest, a mix of crying and painting, and then the crying stopped. She asked her mother if she could come back to the infirmary and Abby happily agreed. People were getting sick from left and right and her hands were full.

Time passed quickly and soon she realized she had been working for almost two months. She wasn't ready to see him yet and she didn't know how to face him so she postponed whatever she was going to do until she bumped into him.

She remembered how hard it was for her to breathe in front of him; seeing him after all that time just took her breath away. She lied down on the bed and closed her eyes, remembering his face. His eyes were tired and his lips were parted slightly.

And she noticed that underneath the shock written all over his face, he was hurt. His eyes were piercing through hers and making her sweat with guilt. She groaned loudly and cursed herself for being weak and not going to see him before.

She was sure he thought she didn't want anything to do with him anymore and that was the reason she didn't look for him. But she cared about him, she wanted to be with him, she was just afraid. She feared nothing would be the same between them.

But he would understand that, right? Maybe if she could have a conversation with him and explain everything, the hurt in his eyes would be reduced. She had to see him but only after she took a shower, dried her hair, picked her clothes and perfumed herself.

A couple of hours later, she rushed to get there, to their spot, the place she hasn't been to in so long. She wanted to sit there and think about what she should tell him. Maybe she could ask him to meet her there. After a couple of minutes, she reached the window and sat down in front of it as images started to run around in her mind.

"_**Maybe it can be our spot…"**_

"_**Maybe it can…"**_

She closed her eyes as she remembered their epic first kiss. She could still remember the taste of his lips, the touch of his hands, and the look of admiration in his eyes.

"_**Thank you…"**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**For being the best stranger I've ever met…"**_

"Clarke?" She heard him call her name, and for a moment she thought she was still lost in her memories, but his voice sounded quite real. She turned her head around and gasped as she saw him, standing behind her, looking at her like she wasn't real.

Clarke stood up nervously and mumbled a quiet 'hey'. She couldn't believe he was there. He was there. He still had hope and he had come to their spot. A smile appeared on her face as she asked: "What are you doing here?"

She noticed his eyes hardened as he spat the words carelessly: "I was just going somewhere that I saw you sitting here." Clarke knew her face had to show her disappointment clearly but his expression didn't change.

Clarke tried to brush it off and said: "We didn't get a chance to talk earlier. How have you been?" He shrugged and said: "Fine. You're the one with all the change, not me." She sensed some bitterness in his words but tried not to give up.

She took a step closer to him, taking in his casual attire, and said: "I am. I just couldn't lock myself inside the house anymore. I finally went back to the infirmary and it helped me out a lot. I feel like my old self somehow…" Her little pause gave Bellamy enough time to say: "That's great."

Clarke opened her mouth to finally say the words she was aching to say to him. She decided she had to throw the caution into the wind and just get it over with. She was sure Bellamy would understand and happily take her back. But then it happened.

"Bellamy?" They both heard someone calling his name, stressing the 'y' a little longer than necessary. Clarke gulped as she saw a pretty brunette walking towards them, wearing basically nothing, and chewing a piece of gum.

The girl reached them and punched Bellamy playfully before saying: "You're late. I got lonely." And Clarke felt the urge to throw up for so many reasons: How the girl thought acting like a pouty child was cute, how her hand was glued to his arm, and how Bellamy seemed to like it.

And to her surprise, Bellamy giggled quietly and said: "Sorry, I ran into an old friend." Clarke winced at the words and felt like all the blood was drained from her face. She desperately wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him, reminding him that they still had a chance, but she felt like it was too late.

The girl turned her attention to Clarke and said with a sly smile: "I'm Lenny. You are?" Clarke tried to smile, but the muscles just weren't coming together, and she said: "I'm Clarke. Nice to meet you." The girl nodded and clutched to Bellamy's arm harder than before.

As much as she wanted to see his face, his reaction to everything, she couldn't look at him so she said quietly before walking away: "I was just leaving. Have fun." She tried to march out of the hallway as fast as she could but she still heard Lenny say: "We will!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Lenny's raised tone brought Bellamy back on earth and he nodded his head quickly. She rolled her eyes and continued talking about whatever she was talking about. And he went back to thinking what he was thinking about.

It felt like he had a heart attack when he saw her sitting in front of the window. Their window. He couldn't believe his eyes but then he called her name and she turned around and she was real. She was Clarke. And she was sitting in their spot.

He had been to that spot countless times over the last two months but she was nowhere to be seen. Sometimes he wondered if the place meant anything to her at all. If he meant anything to her at all. But apparently, it did. He did.

He clearly saw the disappointment written all over her face when he said he was just passing by. He couldn't believe it but there was no way he was going to give in that easily. He was too proud to do that. And he hated himself for it.

But there was a moment when he desperately wanted to crush his own pride. When he saw that glitter of hope in her eyes. He had a feeling that she was going to say things that he would be thrilled to hear. And he wanted to believe there was still a chance for them. But then there was Lenny…

After his little talk with Octavia earlier, he had decided to forget all about Clarke, like she did him. He went to Lenny, who had a crush on him for ages, and asked her out and she was more than happy to agree. And just like that, he found himself a rebound.

But what he didn't expect was Lenny coming to look for him because he was late and run into Clarke. And the saddest part was that he knew he hurt her. The pain tensing her body was too obvious to ignore and he was cursing himself ever since.

"I can't freaking believe this!" Bellamy heard Lenny's angry voice and almost rolled his eyes. He faced her and asked: "What's wrong?" She widened her eyes and almost shouted: "What's wrong? I've been talking for the past hour and you haven't even nodded your head in response once."

He didn't know what to say so he just shrugged but it angered her even more. She scoffed: "Unbelievable. You like her, don't you?" He narrowed his eyes and asked: "What the hell are you talking about?"

She raised her eyebrows saying: "You know who I'm talking about. That pale little stick, Clarke." Bellamy couldn't help but raise his voice as well: "Watch your tongue, Lenny." She shook her head and before he could say anything else, she pushed him and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke sniffed for the last time and stood up to answer the door cursing whoever was standing on the other side. But as the door swung open and she saw him standing there with his hands in his pocket, she felt like her whole body shut down.

**I'm only human  
I'm full of mistakes  
I know you're looking out your window**

He looked exhausted and his hair was a mess but she knew she didn't look any better. She was sure her eyes were bloodshot as well as the tip of her nose. She didn't have time to worry about that as he asked: "Are you alone?" And she nodded and it was enough for him to walk right past her.

**Think you'll be happier in some other place  
Well that's alright, alright**

She closed the door behind her and asked with a shaky breath: "What are you…" But she was interrupted by his shout: "Why didn't you come back?" She opened her mouth but except for a quiet whimper, nothing came out.

**You know that dreaming is a horrible waste  
When you've got everything beside you**

He paced in the middle of her living room and waited for a response from her but she couldn't manage to find the right words. He stopped and asked in a calmer voice: "Why did you have to be there tonight? Why? Right when I was about to m… GOD DAMN IT! SAY SOMETHING!"

**Please don't let worry put those lines your face  
You'll be alright, alright, alright, alright**

She felt the familiar lump in throat but swallowed it and said quietly: "I'm sorry…" He laughed bitterly and asked: "Are you sorry? For what exactly? For not telling me that you were fine? That you were back to your old life? For not including me?"

**Stay with me  
Wasn't there a place for me inside your heart?**

She started: "I know but…" He interrupted her again: "You could've just come out and say it. You just had to come and see me, once, and tell me I was out of your life. You could've saved me these last two months but you decided to happily live your life while I was spending mine wondering about you."

**Stay with me  
We were never meant to be apart**

Clarke took a step towards him and tried not to be afraid of how angry he seemed: "You were never out of my life, Bellamy, not for a second. I owe this all to you. You were the one who shook me, told me I had to get my shit together, and I did. I just…"

**These constellations are not so hard to trace  
They always know just where to find us**

She couldn't go on but Bellamy kept quiet as well and just stared at her. His expression was a mix of confused and hurt and she didn't like it. She wanted to wipe it clean and there was only one way to do it.

**You stay out waiting till they light up your face  
You wait all night, all night, all night, all night**

She took another step and continued: "I was so scared. I finally wasn't drowning myself in grief, I was helping my mother, I was getting my old self back, but I was still scared. And now that I think about it, it sounds stupid, but I just couldn't face you."

**Stay with me  
Wasn't there a place for me inside your heart?**

Bellamy shook his head in disbelief and started pacing around the coffee table. She nervously went on: "When I saw you this morning… It was like all my fears vanished… Bellamy, I wanted to come to you sooner but I didn't feel like I had the strength to do so. And I saw you and I was just… just filled with power and confidence…"

**Stay with me  
We were never meant to be apart**

He stared at her, having a hard time believing her, and she went on: "It's what you do to me… You just make me feel… Bellamy, please believe me when I tell you that hurting you was never my intention. I would never want that for you."

**Stay with me  
Won't you run away with me when life gets hard?**

He nodded his head slowly and she felt herself filled with the same power she talked about: "But I understand if you've moved on and I'm… happy for you…" He scoffed but then started talking quietly: "Moved on? You have no idea what you put me through, Clarke… Lenny? After I saw you, I went to her and asked her out, because I was trying to push you out of my mind, out of my heart."

**Stay with me  
We were never meant to be apart**

Clarke couldn't deny the happiness spreading in her body when he talk so carelessly of Lenny. She felt bad about it, but then again, she really didn't. She saw an opportunity, his eyes softened like old times, and she moved closer to him.

**Stay with me  
Wasn't there a place for me inside your heart?**

He watched as she carefully took a few steps and stood in front of him. She bit her lower lip nervously and he just couldn't stop himself. He bent down and crashed his lips on hers, taking her by a delightful surprise. She grabbed his neck and kissed him back, harder than ever, trying to convey what she was feeling through her parted lips.

**Stay with me  
We were never meant to be apart**

She could swear she heard explosions when their tongues met and she felt the same old dizziness she felt when she was lost in his kiss. Bellamy, on the other hand, grabbed her waist and pushed her to him, wanting to feel her against his body after so long.

**Stay with me  
Won't you run away with me when life gets hard?**

And finally, after all they have been through, they found happiness in each other's arms again…

**Stay with me  
We were meant to be right from the start**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Xoxo,**

**S**


End file.
